The Blood on our paws
by Sunripple
Summary: My name is my nightmare, a painful reminder of what happened long ago. Why it is so bad I don't know. I am hated and shunned by all for no other reason. My name is Bloodpaw and I have a secret. I can talk to the dead. And I don't mean to StarClan...
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween special. Let's go. This is the first fanfic involving my own 4 clans LeafClan (in memory of Spottedleaf), StreamClan (after Silverstream) and then NightClan and StoneClan. There are also a few extra codes, and I will explain them later if I have to. It also helps to know that the clans are very superstitions and untrusting of outsiders. **

Code 16: A kit is named with love and pride. A name is the most important thing a cat can have. If the mother dies, the last thing she says is the kit's name.

**LeafClan**

Leader Magpiestar very pale black she-cat

Deputy: Stagclaw

Medicine cat: Rainysky grey with darker and lighter flecks, she-cat

Warriors

Bearfang brown tabby tom

Scarclaw large grey tom, formerly called Dogfang

Lostpath white and silvery tom

Thrushfeather grey she-cat

Hissingwhisker ginger tom

Lowbelly very small sandy colored tom

Cowspots white tom with black patches

Yarrowleaf black she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Weaverwing black tom with white and grey spots

Sapclaw brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Flightfeather white she-cat

Chillheart white tom with grey paws

apprentices

Blizzardpaw pale grey tom with white spots ( 10 moons)

Quailpaw brown and grey she-cat

Featherpaw grey, white, brown and ginger spotted she-cat

queens

Rushwhisker black she-cat mother to Weaverwing's kits Swallowkit, Chirpkit and Singingkit ( 5 moons)

Sympathyheart tortoise-shell she-cat expecting Scarclaw's kits

Littlerose expecting Cowheart's kits

Elders

Herbflower elderly tortoise-shell she-cat

Raggedtuft scruffy ginger and white tom

Streamclan

Leader Wavestar

Deputy Quickcurrent

Medicine cat Sparkleshell

Nightclan

Leader Darkenedstar

Deputy Poisonflower

Medicine cat Scratchedears

Stoneclan

Leader Greystar

Deputy Swoopingeagle

Medicine cat Tranquilpeak

The tortoise-shell raced through the forest. She felt the guilt clawing at her, stronger than any warrior's scratch. Perhaps she would do some hunting to take her mind off it. Yes, that would help. StarClan knew she shouldn't be hunting. Well, she shouldn't even be out of camp! And she certainly should not be clawing out the insides of innocent kittypets that wondered into the borders. If she had just listened to her mate and stayed in camp, none of this would be happening.

She was due for kitting this very day. She knew she could start any second know. She could hear her medicine cat and her mate calling her name in the background. She didn't care. How could she face the clan again? She had murdered a cat! She could still feel the sticky red liquid engulfing her claws, turning them crimson.

A mouse scuttled across her path. She leaped onto it, sinking her teeth into its neck. And then she stopped. The blood. It pooled out and seemed to enclose her throat. She was screaming now, the dead mouse's eyes glazed over. Like the kittypet's. Did they go to StarClan? No, they would not. Her scream brought her mate and Rainsky to her side.

"Symathyheart! Sympathyheart, are you alright?"

"She's in shock," Rainysky whispered. She won't be able to hear your voice clearly."

Symathyheart struggled to breath. The corpse of the mouse was talking to her now. Telling her to die. Die, die, die.

"Help, her Rainysky!"

"There's nothing I can do."

Symapathyheart fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" he mate cried.

"Now she's kitting."

There was blood. She couldn't take the blood. She hurtled to the gorge that separated Leafclan territory and StoneClan territory. She couldn't even feel that she was kitting, just running, running. She leaped into the gorge. But her mate was faster and so was Rainysky. They had made it to the bottom of the waterfall, ready to help her.

They saw her splash into the ravine. They carried her out and on the shore a single kit was born.

"Two more!" her mate encouraged.

"She is too weak."

Symathyheart coughed. Coughed blood. And she spoke for the first time since she had murdered. "Blood!"

And then, she drifted off into nothingness.

**I know it's not very good but I had to get it done today. I'll update every week as I have to study for exams and I have two other stories going on, so yeah. I know that she shouldn't be able to run but I needed something. Last time I babble on like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

The little kit opened her eyes and blinked in the early light of day. Her eyes were green like her father's. Her pelt was fluffy and black with tortoise-shell splashes, just like her mother she was told. She had never met her mother, but it didn't stop her from purring when she thought of what she must've been like.

But she had no one to ask what she actually was like. No one would play with her, she was lucky if they even acknowledged her.

Bloodkit spotted Rookkit playing with her brothers in the clearing. Beakkit and Crykit were not so bad. Compared to their sister anyway.

"Hi, Rookkit! What you playing?" she called out cheerfully.

"Oh, look, it's Bloodkit. Run guys, she's going to shred our ears, rip out our throats and hurt us until we beg for mercy!"

"No I won't!"

But her brothers believed her.

"Okay, Bloodkit. Let's mock fight."

Bloodkit crouched and got ready to pounce. Rookkit made the first move. Bloodkit dodged out the way and leaped onto Rookkit gently, claws sheathed.

"Owwwww! Mommy, help me!" Rookkit screamed.

Littlerose came rushing to her daughter. "What happened nutkin?"

"Bloodkit hurt me!"

" I didn't, I swear!"

Littlerose glared at her.

"Where does it hurt, Rookkit?"

"Everywhere!"

"Strand up, let's get you to Rainysky."

Rookkit stood up and pretended to collapse. "I can't!"

"Bloodkit, what did you do to her?!"

Without waiting for a reply, she picked up Rookkit and took her into Rainysky's den.

Bloodkit waited, furious that Rookkit had pretended to get hurt. Now she would be in so much trouble… A little while later Magpiestar and Rainysky, accompanied by Littlerose came up to her.

"Come with me, Bloodkit." The leader hissed, her eyes flashing.

Bloodkit obeyed and they settled down outside the nursery.

"Why did you hurt Rookkit?" Magpiestar asked her.

"I didn't, she was faking!"

"Don't lie!" Littlerose snapped, but Magpiestar silenced her.

"What have I told you about lying?" she said to Bloodkit.

"I'm not lying!"

She sighed. "Bloodkit, this is the third time this has happened."

"And every time Rookkit pretends to be hurt so she can get me into trouble!"

Littlerose glared at her. "Are you caling Rookkit a liar?! You are a-"

"That's enough, Littlerose. Let her say what she needs to.

"Rookit always tells me that I'm going to hurt her, I tell her I'm not and she asks me to play with her and then she pretends to be hurt so she can get me into trouble."

Rainysky studied her carefully. "Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yes, and I have been for the last three times!"

Magpiestar shook her head. "I believe Rookkit but we have no proof. You are free to go. But don't go near Rookit again though, we're watching you."  
>Bloodkit wanted to scream. Why did everyone always believe Rookkit and not her?<p>

She had no one to tell this to but Rainysky and at the moment, she was not on her side. Ugh! Why did this always happen to her?

"It's because of your name, darling." The voice was silky and sweeter than honey, it was almost melodic.

Bloodkit looked around. "Who's there?"

But no reply came and no one could be seen.

She supposed she had imagined it. She knew it was because of her name, but why did her name do that to her?

"Hey, Bloodkit, did you hurt Rookkit again today?"

Bloodkit looked down at her paws, hoping her father would simply walk away. The only time she spoke to him was when he was shouting at her.

"I didn't hurt her."

"Yes, you did! I want you to apologize right now! And if that happens again I'll tell Magpiestar to delay your ceremony."

Bloodkit flattened her ears as she watched him leave. Behind her, Rookkit and her brothers were playing with their father, Cowspots, Magpiestar's brother. Rookkit smirked.

Bloodkit curled her lip.

"Careful, little one." That same silky sweet voice from earlier whispered.

"Who's there?"

But no cat answered her. _This was weird. Why am I keep hearing voices? Should I tell Rainysky? No, she'd probably keep me away from other cats completely._

She settled into her nest and fell asleep.

She awoke before the others had gotten up. She could hear the dawn patrol setting out to renew the borders. Quietly, the little kit scrambled out the den and into the dawn light. She could see a kit playing in the clearing by herself.

_That's odd. I've never seen her before._

The kit was thin and delicate looking and very tiny. She had thin cream fur with a bit of silvery black and pretty almost grey eyes. She was chasing a fly that buzzed passed her ear. Then she saw Bloodkit.

"Play with me!"

Bloodkit didn't know what to do. She didn't know this kit but no one had asked her to play with them before.

"Okay."  
>The moth had brown wings with white dots along the edges.<p>

The little she-kit tumbled after it and Bloodkit was running after it too. It fluttered all about and then, out of camp. The kit went after it.

"Hey, come back! You're not supposed to go out of camp until you're an apprentice!"

But the kit laughed and continued chasing the winged creature.

Quailwing, who had been made a warrior two days ago came into camp, carrying a warbler.

"Didn't you see her?"

Quailwing looked perplexed. "See who?"

"That kit. The one chasing the moth out of camp."  
>"Sorry, but I didn't see any kit. I did see a moth though."<br>"Are you sure? She had sort of browny creamy fur with grey on her."  
>Now Quailwing looked really confused.<p>

"There are no she-kits that look like that okay? You must have imagined it. Now go away."  
>Bloodkit felt totally bewildered. She had definitely not imagined that kit.<p>

_Or did I?_

The next morning, she woke up early again. This time on purpose. The kit was playing in the greasy clearing again, this time with her own tail.

"Hello," the kitten mewed, "Try it, it's fun!"

"Where are you from?"

But she received no answer.

"What's your name?"

Still no reply.

"Why didn't Quailwing see you sneak out yesterday?"

She stopped playing with her tail. "My name's Fairy."

And then she ran out of the camp.

_What kind of name is Fairy?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all followers and favs! Also, I'm making a cover for this soon as I get the chance! If you have OC's for StreamClan and StoneClan that would be appreciated.

Code 17: your name is not to be changed. The name shows honor your parents and leader have given you.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Bloodkit."

"What do you want Rookkit?"

"Nothing. I just want to tell you that I'm going to get Stagclaw as a mentor. He asked for me personally."

"So?"

"And you're probably going to get the weakest warrior there is. No wait, I doesn't matter who you get. You'll still be the weakest!"

She said it like it was funny.

"Go away, Rookkit."

"Aww, what's the matter? Is Bloodkit all by herself?"

"I said go away. You'll just get me into trouble."

Rookkit snorted. "whoever, loser."

"Ignore her." Fairy whispered. Boodkit grinned. She still had no idea what or where Fairy was from but she was still quite fun. The strange part was nobody paid attention to her. At all. Worse than the amount they gave to Bloodkit, it was like they couldn't see her or something. Twice she had asked where she was from and why nobody else seemed to know that she existed but every time she ran away. Also she wasn't getting any bigger.

Surely, the first time they met, she was at least two moons old? Rookkit was two moons then, and she was now way bigger and stronger. As for Bloodkit herself, at three moons she was weaned so Littlerose completely left her by herself and all her kitten fluff was giving way to sleek, glossy hair.

"Let's play racing!" Fairy insisted. She never played games with psychical contact with each other. Nor with a moss ball. Only games that you relied on yourself.

"Okay."

Fairy jumped across the meadow, her tiny body shaking with the joy. Bloodkit won as usual.

"That was fun!"

"I guess. Can we try a new game?"

"Okay. What is it?"

"We see who can climb that tree the fastest."  
>"I think that-"<p>

The cloud that was looming overhead let loose. Fluffy white things flew to the ground.

"Its' hailing? But it wasn't even raining!"

"It's snow."

"Oh, yeah. That looks fun. Tomorrow we can play in it."

But Fairy was half way across the camp. She often did so.

But this time she never came back.

A moon later…

Bloodkit rested her face on her paws. It was snowing heavily. Leaf-bare was a tough time. Bearkit and Beakkit were leaping into the snow, Rookkit trying to catch them. Rookkit stopped playing and strolled up to her at a leisurely pace.

"Hey, Bloodkit?"

Bloodkit turned her head.

"What happened to your imaginary friend? Did she leave you too? Well, she finally had some sense."

Bloodkit growled.

"I mean, it's not as if she wasn't stupid to play with you in the first place…"

That's it. The last straw. Bloodkit yowled into the dim sky, racing at Rookkit with all her strength.

"You filthy warbler-dung!"

And she flung herself right at Rookkit, her sharp little claws unsheathed. Her claws collided with flesh, and the blood dripped out the wound. Bloodkit stepped back, panting hard. Rookkit was screaming for her mother. Rainysky was rushing towards them. Magpiestar was running too. The last thing Bloodkit saw was her father's furious gaze before she blacked out.

Once she had awoken she was lying in a soft nest. She opened her mouth. They were in a tree. So she shouldn't be in the medicine cat den, the nursery or the elders den. The warriors den was not covered like this one and the apprentices had a their own little bush. She looked outside. There was a beautiful canopy of trees, with lots of branched holding lots of thin green leaves.

Panic rose inside her. Was she somewhere outside the territory? No, Rainysky and Magpiestar had been here recently. In fact…

"Hello, Bloodkit."

She jumped around and looked straight into Rainysky's blue eyes.

"where am I? And how long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep not long. It's the morning after you fell asleep."  
>"Where am I?" She repeated.<p>

"You're in the center of the territory. Your father was enraged and he scratched you in his anger. This is where we bring those who need peace and to be alone to recover. In your case to recover and get away from your father."

"Is Magpiestar here?"

"No, he asked me to talk to you."

"Okay," she breathed. But she also felt a stinging pain across her flank.

"Bloodkit, do you understand the seriousness of what you did to Rookkit?"

"She called me and Fa- and my friend stupid."  
>"But why did you attack?"<p>

"She always teases me! It's not fair that everyone always believes her and not me!"

"Bloodkit, this is inexcusable," she spoke like Bloodkit hadn't. "Magpiestar needs to discuss your punishment with you alone. I shall fetch her. You will be confined here until you heal."

Upon seeing her crestfallen face she added, "It's not punishment, just necessary."  
>Bloodkit watched her go, her head on her paws. Fairy leaves her and now she's going to be in trouble. As if her whole life wasn't a punishment as it is. Her name was a punishment, beyond compare. Her name. If she could just change her name… it was perfect! She would ask Magpiestar to change her name and her whole life would become easier.<p>

"Magpiestar!" she called as soon as the black and white leader was inside.

"Bloodkit," she said coolly, "why on this earth did you hurt my kin?"

She was tempted to ask 'is that why she never gets into trouble?' but she kept her mouth shut.

"I understand but-"  
>"But your apprentice ceremony is to be delayed. By a moon. Now, when you are well, you will come back to camp and apologize to Rookkit. I want to hear no more of your imaginary friend. Also, your fainting proves that you were shocked and surprised at your own strength so I'm not going to punish you further."<p>

"A whole moon? Fine, but I have a request."  
>"A request? You think that after what you did you can ask for something from me?"<p>

"I just want you to change my name. Please, everyone hates me because of y name, and I don't understand why."

"No, I will not change your name. Your mother gave it to you and you may not change it. Ask someone else about your name, Bloodkit. I am too disappointed in your willingness to break the warrior code."

Bloodkit froze. What had she done? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to That-Girl-From-Outer-Space for reviewing! I really love it when people review! :D**

Bloodkit was bored. A whole moon she had been waiting in the top of this tree. There is nothing worse than being stuck up a tree with no one to talk to. Bloodkit stuck her head outside. It smelled so inviting. A tiny finch chirped on the neighboring tree. She was so hungry. Rainysky brought her a full bird once a day, but she could only eat the soft parts.

The air smelled so inviting, so clean and fresh. There was a reason the clans stayed in the trees. Firstly, prey was always plentiful, secondly, it kept them away from bears and other predators, but also because everything seems more beautiful from above.

"I want to go out!" she said aloud. No cat would hear her.

The tree was a way above the ground, if she slipped, she would die. Bloodkit took a deep breath. Her sharp little claws dug into the tree bark. She remembered watching Singingpaw practice her climbing. Her tail was always up, helping her to balance and her eyes were always focused on their target.

The tree had lots of holds, but still, for a kit it was daunting.

"Come on, Bloodkit, you can do it!"

Her sharp, white claws scraped the branch and she slowly moved closer to the edge. The lower branch was less than a sparrow-length away. She crouched low and tensed her muscles, preparing to leap.

She felt her paws leave the ground. She felt like she was flying. Then her paws hit the ground with a thud. Her claws were no longer extended and she slipped, grabbing the branch with her forepaws. She felt silly hanging there. True to all LeafClan cats, her legs were very powerful, and she was able to haul herself up.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, surprised and pleased.

The next three branches she did the same, and she was getting better, and she knew it. On her final leap to the ground she swiped the air in triumph. Her tail was raised proudly above her head and her eyes shone.

She wandered slowly onwards, not knowing where she was going. Eventually, she came to a gorge with a long drop. For some reason, it scared her. She could smell and see the mountains across it, which would belong to StoneClan.

She whimpered ever so slightly.

"What's the matter?" a young tom asked. His orange spotted grey fur smelled like the mountains.

Bloodkit's fur bristled. "What are you doing on LeafClan territory?"

"Chasing my prey. The rabbit came across the border just before the gorge."

"Well, you shouldn't be here; this is LeafClan territory now get off!"

He purred. "I'm not supposed to be here? You're a kit for StarClan's sake."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I was so good they made me an apprentice early!"

"Oh, really? I'm Lightningpaw."

Bloodkit looked at her paws. Lightning was a high honor as a clan name, as it showed speed and agility. She was embarrassed of her name, symbolizing what seemed to be murder.

"I-I'm Respectpaw, because all cats respect me."

He twitched his whiskers. "Bye, Respectpaw."

She yowled in triumph. She had scared away a StoneClan cat!

She had just managed to climb back into the tree, her leg beginning to hurt. Her father's scar hurt, both mentally and physically.

What father gets so made at his own kit for standing up for herself?

No father, that's who. Cowspots was so nice to his kits even though they are mean. But her father hurts her for lashing out by mistake.

She truly is alone in this world.

_Oh, mother, why'd you have to call me Bloodkit?_

Rainysky stated through the forest with a heavy heart. She felt bad for Bloodkit. She knew very well that it wasn't her fault that her name sounded so evil. She remembered the NightClan cat that moved to LeafClan. She had always said that it's what's on the inside that counts.

In her jaws was a sparrow, stuffed with poppy seeds. Poor Bloodkit had very soft teeth and was a picky eater so she could only eat a bit of what she was given. That's why she brought her a second one. The poppy seeds were for the pain of the beating her father gave her. It was terrible how he treated his daughter after he had loved Symapthyheart so much.

When she was born and Bloodkit became her name, she had told him to pretend that nothing was said so he could call her something else. But he was adamant to call her by what Sympathyheart had said. And now he hates her because of it.

She wanted to bring Bloodkit back to camp. Maybe Bloodkit could become her apprentice? A medicicne cat has the right to change her name after a deceased patient. But she knew that Bloodkit was a warrior at heart, she had seen the way she copied the apprentice's battle moves. And Beakkit wanted the position anyway. Maybe she could become a medicine cat and then change to a warrior?

No, it is a stupid idea. Could it really be so wrong to ignore the warrior code just this once for a kit? NightClan did it, in fact they went out their way to give a cat a ghastly name. Their medicine cat was called Scrathedears, meaning his kit name was Scrathedkit. And he is far in life.

The other medicine cats, Sparkleshell and Tranquilpeak even look up to him. It wasn't fair that Bloodkit is so bad. True even a NightClan warrior would not call their kits that, but still…

Bloodkit was thinking the same thing.

_How come everyone hates me so much 'cause they don't like my name? Blood is the life force of all living things!_

She remembered what she had done today. Called herself Respectpaw. It was amazing to her how a name can matter so much. How a cat with a simple name like Whitepaw would be considered less than his brother Glistenpaw even if he was better, because he had a name that was common with little meaning.

_But I will prove to you, I will chase my dreams to the ends of the earth, whether my name is Respectpaw or Bloodkit, it won't stop me from hoping, not ever!_

**Aww, she's so brave! But for how long…?**

**Realistically, bearing in mind I'm writing three other stories and exams, how long should it take me to update?**


	5. Chapter 5

The cover worked out pretty good, and thanks to Pinkiepie402, TimberBreeze of Thunderclan and That-girl-from-outer-space6 for** reviewing! Also, I'm pleased to announce that this is the longest chapter I've ever done! I'll try writing more like these!**

Bloodkit chased her tail around camp, miserably. She still had another two moons before she became an apprentice and she was lonely. So lonely. The snow was falling lightly, though it would soon be over. Then she stopped, the feeling of being watched hit her mind.

Across the clearing sat a black tom, who she knew was called Weaverwing from the patrols and Flightfeather, who was possibly his mate. Neither of them had apprentices so they spent most of the day around camp. She stared at them for a moment.

"Go on," Weaverwing said kindly.

She continued playing.

The silence was sort of eerie, as it often was late in the day. Weaverwing and Flightfeather were indeed mates, and had been for a while. Sapclaw had asked Flightfeather first but she had declined, saying that she needed a cat with a gentle, loving personality. And Weaverwing was a true example of that.

Bloodkit still felt them watching her, but she didn't mind. It was the closest she got to attention.

"Blizzardstorm, Flightfeather, Weaverwing, join me on a hunting patrol." Cowspots commanded them.

Bloodkit looked up. Cowspots voice scared her. Since she had come back to camp, she had put up with shouting. From Cowspots, Littlerose, Rookkit, Magpiestar, her father and even the elders.

it just wasn't fair.

"No, it isn't."

Bloodkit ignored the voice. She was used to it. It gave her advice and it spoke to her, but she figured that it had to be her imagination running wild. It just seemed all too real though, like a dream you didn't realize was a dream.

_Weaverwing's POV_

The black tom strutted out of camp. He turned once to look at Bloodkit. Blizzardstorm followed his gaze.

"I, know, a disappointment right?"

Weaverwing ignored him. When he looked at the kit, he didn't see disappointment. He saw potential. His mentor, long dead was a cat called Emptyskies, was a former NightClan warrior. The one thing that she taught him was to notice detail, to look twice, and to judge something by what it is, not by what it looks or sounds like, a trait all NightClan cats carry.

And now he looked at Bloodkit. She chased her tail like a normal kit, but her movements were flexible and elegant, perfect for hunting in the treetops. She was alone and she didn't understand why. She was blamed for everything she didn't do. Yes, his mentor's three rules of judgment came a long way.

When he judged Flightfeather for example. When most saw a pretty she-cat with a kind and friendly exterior, he saw deeper and won her heart.

Firstly, he saw that her fur was not groomed often, showing that she was stressed. Then he noticed that she was very good and patient but was feisty.

"Weaverwing, are you coming?" Flightfeather asked sweetly.

"Yes." He replied and padded on with the group, the little kit still in his mind.

_Bloodkit's POV_

"Hey, Quailfeather?"

She hissed. "I have not seen that pathetic figment of your imagination!"

She shrunk back. "I wanted to ask you if the gathering was tonight."

"Yes, it is." She said rudely and stalked off.

Bloodkit sighed. She just wanted to know how long she would be confined to camp. And counting: 1 moon and three quarters of one to go. She turned around. Some cat was staring gat her. Maybe it was Weaverwing and Flightfeather again.

But it wasn't. This cat was grey and ginger with yellow eyes. And a piece of fabric around his neck. When he moved a tinkling sound chimed.

"Hello." She said.

He looked at her surprised to hear her speak. Then he shook himself. "Hello, do you know where my brother is? He is about double me in height and has green eyes."

"No, I haven't."

"Thanks anyway. My name is Mo by the way. That's short for Monster."

"I'm Bloodkit."

"Bloodkit? Weird name. Rogue or house cat?"

"Huh?"

"Did you live on the street or with a human in their den?"

"Uhm, neither. I'm a member of LeafClan."

"LeafClan? The group of living cats?"

"Yes. What else would we be, dead?"

He looked scared, as in proper scared. "You can talk to me?"

"Unless I'm talking to myself, of course I can talk to you!"

"That's weird, cat. Really strange."

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You're a living cat and you're talking to me."

Bloodkit shook her head. Was this cat mental? He thought he was dead? Yes, he definitely had a problem.

"Excuse me for a second. Rainysky!"

She peeked into the den but she was not there.

"She's away." One of the elders with whitecough growled. "Now go away!"

Mo looked angry. "You were trying to tell that evil cat with all her magic weren't you?"

" I- nobody talks about Rainysky like that!"

She clsed her eyes and launched herself at him but she fell straight onto the hard ground, and twisted her paw.

How could I have missed? He's just sitting there!

She tried again. This time he did move out the way.

"Mo?"

Bloodkit growled.

"Wisp!"

He raced to Wisp, who must've been the cat he was talking about earlier.

"Wisp, that kit, she's so freaky! She's living and dead at the same time."

"I'm alive!" Bloodkit said in exasperation.

"You can talk with us?"

"Are you both crazy? I am alive and so are you."

Mo snorted but Wisp looked at her with interest. He was red and black, but he from a distance he did look a bit like Monster. Maybe they were from different litter? They must've been.

"Will you meet me tonight? By the old tree?"

His gaze was delicate and inviting. She should have said that she wasn't allowed to leave this meadow and that she didn't know where it was but instead she said "okay."

_That night…_

Bloodkit waited for the patrols to leave and for Rookkit to fall asleep. She crept out her nest and sat outside, thinking about her first move. Her initial plan was to follow his scent but she hadn't been able to find any scent remaining after he left. Then she thought of her walk through the forest and back to camp. Nine of the trees had been old. Which one could it be?

She paced about irritably. The old tree, the old tree. Why hadn't she just refused? The tom was a strange cat with a horrible little brother. She hoped he wouldn't be bringing him along tonight.

_If I ever find him…_

Her paws moved quietly along the ground and she was just walking to the entrance when she heard something.

"Hey, where are you going? We said the old tree, remember?"

Bloodkit looked up. She could see a cat sitting in one of the trees just behind the warriors tree. Now that she looked at it, it was old.

"Well, come on."

She scrambled to get to the top.

"That's it."

She sat on the branch and caught her breath. Mo (whom he preferd to call Monster) was not present.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Wisp."

"I'm Bloodkit."

He didn't seem at all put off by her name.

"So you're a clan cat?"

"Yes."

"I was a loner. And I'm not actually Mo's brother, he just thinks of me as one because we travel together and have similar pelts."

"What do you mean by 'was a loner'?"

His green eyes sparkled.

"Bloodkit, I'm dead. I have been for two years now."

"I don't understand."

"You can talk to the dead."

**It wasn't actually much longer than usual but anyway, I hope you guys review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ganks you, That girl from outer space and PikaNer6 and walkswithwheels ! just saying, Wisp is 12 moons and ignore what I said about Swallowkit's age, he was 3 moons then.**

Bloodkit laughed almost too loudly. Sometimes she forgot that the rest of the clan was asleep. She had been meeting with Wisp since, and she truly realized what she was capable of. I turns out that Fairy was a ghost of a kitty-pet that died from cold so she fled, sensing that what killed her was soon to return. When asked if she would ever come back, Wisp merely shrugged his shoulders and said "either way, she'll be too young for you."

"Keep it down Bloodkit!" He laughed. "Honestly, we'll have to start having these meeting during the day."

"Well, we can soon. I'm to be an apprentice tomorrow. If anyone wants me that is."

"Of course they will want you! Just because your father, leader and Rookkit treat you unfairly doesn't mean that everyone will."

"I know. Thanks Wisp."

"It's no problem, really. I'm happy to tell you the things that no one else will."

"Yeah, all I have left is to find out why Bloodkit is so terrible to have as your name."

"I can't help you there, I'm afraid."

"It's okay. I've got to go, big day tomorrow, or today! Whatever this is right now!"

"Okay, I'll watch your ceremony and then maybe we can talk later?"

"Sure."

He nuzzled her fur gently. "Good luck."

Bloodkit rolled over in her nest. Pain crawled up her back.

"Ouch!" Rookkit laughed hysterically.

Bloodkit turned over to see a thorn in her nest, a tiny blot of blood dripped from her fur.

"Rookkit, that hurt!"

"Ooh, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Be mature, Rookkit. We're apprentices today."

"And the ceremony starts as soon as everyone's up." Littlerose said drowsily.

In LeafClan, warriors were made at sunset and apprentices in the morning, so that they can make a nest and tour the territory with their mentors.

Beakkit and his brother blinked their amber eyes open a purred.

"Today's the day!" Crykit squeaked happily.

"Yip, and I'm going to make sure that I'm the best apprentice ever!" Beakkit grinned.

Crykit and Rookkit went to find their father but Beakkit stayed behind.

"And I'm going to start like this;" he turned to Bloodkit," I don't like you but I was mean so I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Beakkit! I really-"

"I doesn't mean we're friends so just stay out of my way and don't make me change my mind."

Bloodkit backed away and waited in the corner o9f the nursery, preening her own fur fro the ceremony.

Magpiestar was on the Tall Tree, the cats assembled before her. Littlerose sat proudly beside her kits as they waited to be called onto the branch.

"Stagclaw, yet again you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Rookpaw. Pass on all your knowledge and experience to her."

Bloodkit couldn't help feeling a stab of envy. Stagclaw had asked for her.

"Crykit, come up," the leader said," Blizzardstorm is ready for his first apprentice. I trust him to pass on everything he learnt from Bearfang, you are now mentor to Crypaw."

"Quailwing, you too are ready to follow your brother as a mentor, you are now mentor to Beakpaw. I know you will do your best to teach all your skills to him."

Bloodkit waited. Did that mean she would get Featherspeck?

Magpiestar seemed to stiffen. "And Bloodkit, come forward."

Bloodkit scrambled up the tree with ease, much quicker than the others.

"Weaverwing has asked me for an apprentice, he will be mentor to Bloodpaw."

Bloodpaw listened as the cats chanted her name a bit more hesitantly than the others. Weaverwing touched noses to her.

"Come, let's explore the forest," he said gently," we can make your nest later."

They walked to the entrance and Weaverwing stepped a bit in front.

"Come on."

Bloodpaw walked mutinously behind.

"You don't seem very excited."

Bloodpaw looked up at Weaverwing. "Aren't you disappointed that you got me instead of Rookpaw or Beakkpaw?"

He looked a bit surprised. "I asked for you."

"You asked for me?"

He nodded his head. "I see potential in you."

"But my name-"

"Your name is just what you are called. It is not what you can do. I once new a cat called Emptyskies. Hew courage and loyalty never wavered and neither should yours."

Bloodpaw blinked at him. Then, they walked into the forest, Bloodpaw trailing behind but taking in everything he said.

"And this-"

"Is the StoneClan border."

He smiled. "Very good. We will enjoy our time together immensely."

"Do you mean that?"

"Your self-esteem is very low. You should think more of yourself."

"But my name-"

"Stop talking about your name! You're a kind, clever, talented, pretty little cat, and you should've been made an apprentice long ago so act like it!"

Bloodpaw couldn't help purring out loud.

"Come on, let's finish so you can make a nest."

"How was it?" Flightfeather asked.

"It was refreshing."

"What'd you think, Bloodpaw?"

"Umm," she was unsure of what to say, " that was amazing. You're amazing, Weaverwing!"

Flightfeather grinned and gave her mate an 'I told you so' look.

Waeverwing licked his chest.

"Go make a nest, Bloodpaw." Flightfeather said cheerfully.

Bloodpaw quickly took some moss from Rainysky's den and climbed into the apprentices tree. It was more of a tall bush, but it was very comfortable looking.

She sniffed. Rookkpaw and her brothers had not made their nests yet either. Swallowpaw and his sister Singingpaw were near the center while Chirppaw was near the edge. They were only three moons older in age and four moons in training but she had never spoken to them as their mother kept them away.

Bloodpaw figured that they wouldn't want to sleep next to her but she made hers closet to Chirppaw anyway. She pressed the moss into a comfortable covering when she realized: only kits sleep on moss! In LeafClan cats sleep on leaves, feathers and down. She sighed but didn't change it. She loved the feeling of moss anyway. Cats hated her already, so breaking the tradition even more couldn't hurt, could it?

Bloodpaw curled up to try and shape when she heard something. Chirppaw walked in. You could clearly see that she was a surprised as clearly as you could see she was Lowbelly's daughter. Chirppaw was small and sandy colored like Lowbelly but had the same green eyes of her mother and black markings.

She shook it off and went to her nest and curled up.

"Hi, Chirppaw!"

The she-cat didn't open her eyes.

"Are you enjoying being an apprentice?" Bloodpaw asked.

Still no reply.

"Your mentor's Cowspots right?"

She didn't even twitch he tail.

This was going to be a good relationship.

**Hehe, Bloodpaw's made her first friend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exams. Need I say more?**

**AncientGoggles and PikaNer6, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

Bloodpaw turned in her nest, the soft green moss stuck to her fur as she did so.

"Would you stop that?" Chirppaw muttered irritably. "It's my day off, so let me sleep."

"Sorry," Bloodpaw apologized quickly.

Iguess Bloodpaw counted Chirppaw as her friend, even if Chirppaw didn't. For the past quarter-moon she hadn't said anything more to Bloodpaw than the occasional "shut up" or "go to sleep", not that Bloodpaw cared.

"Hey, Chirppaw, is the gathering tonight?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep, it's early."

"Okay, sorry. Do you think I'll be able to attend?"  
>Chirppaw didn't answer for a while but eventually gave in.<p>

"Why wouldn't you? You're first gathering after becoming an apprentice, you always attend."

"But Magpiestar's embarrassed about me."

"Well, that's your problem. I honestly don't care what happens to you, so can't you just go talk to some cat who cares?"

Bloodpaw ignored the hurtful comment. She enjoyed her arguments with Chirppaw, often she pretended to be slightly stupid just to get her to complain about her.

"Chirppaw? Why do cats hate my name so much?"

This seemed to grab the young she-cat's attention.

"You don't know?"

"No. should I?"

"Every cat in every clan knows!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Blood War."

"The what?"

"Blood War, the must disastrous thing in the history of all the clans."

"What exactly was it?"

"I don't think I can tell you about it correctly, I happened way before I was born. All I remember is that every clan was fighting and they had this weird tradition. Go ask some older cat, I think Herbflower knows, she was a survivor of it, I think. Please go away and leave me in peace."

"Okay, thanks Chirppaw."

Chirpaw flicked her tail to show that she had heard. True, it wasn't exactly a friendly response but it was the most Bloodpaw got.

Bloodpaw smiled to herself at the thought of Chirppaw's warming up to her and soon she would know what her name meant.

"Did you hear hat? I'm going to find out soon!" she exclaimed to Wisp, who had been watching her the whole time.

"Yes, that's great, Bloodpaw! I'm happy for you really, I am. Why didn't you ask before though? You're mentor would answer and so would his mate."

"I never thought about asking before. It was kind of dumb of me actually."

"Don't worry about."

The elders den was empty, only Raggedtuft (who was now almost completely blind)lay in its warmth.

"Where's Herbflower?"

The old tom looked up. "sorry to bother you, Raggedtuft, but where is Herbflower?"

Bloodpaw jumped back. Maybe she should get Rainysky.

"Say it, he wants you to be polite." Wisp said quickly.

"Umm, sorry to bother you Raggedtuft, where is Herbflower?"

"Close enough. She's in the medicine cat den. Had a bad cough this morning. It's actually rather lonely and peaceful without her here. I'm going to try to convince Bearfang to join us once he's done mentoring. Then maybe we can go out hunting together. That's the way it used to be, elders hunting together but mostly falling asleep."

"Okay. Thanks anyway."

"Hold it, hold it. What do ya need old Herbflower for?"

"Umm, just to ask her something."

"Ta ask 'er what?"

"About…about my name."

"What about it, Singingpaw?"

"I'm Bloodpaw actually."

He started to cough and cackle and Bloodpaw took a step back, ready to leave. And then she realized: he was laughing!

"Well, come on in. I haven't seen you come in here since Herbflower shouted at you as a kit."

She took a cautious step inside.

"Come, I won't bite! Your name is a reminder of-"

"The Blood War, I know. Chirppaw told me."

"Okay then, what'd she tell you about it?"

"Just that Herbflower was in it and that it was a horrific event."

"I was in it too! Every cat keeps quiet about it in front of me 'cause they think that I can't handle the topic! Hah, that's rich! My brother and friends died in it, but so did everyone's brother and friends."

"So it was a killing field?"

"Precisely. If you sit down and shut up, I'll tell you the whole story."

"Okay. Just one more thing- do you hate me?"

"of all cats I should. But I don't. I'll tell ya what happened from me perspective, and that Blood War, how it both destroyed and created us."

**The Blood War**

_Many moons ago, when I was a new apprentice in LeafClan, disaster for all the clans occurred. The food was scarce as the two-legs hunted on our land, using traps. Many cats got caught in them. Some of the traps killed, but the rest simply trapped us. Some hunters let us go when they saw that it was cats in their traps but some were taken away and never came back. My best friend and mentor were two of those cats, my father was one who escaped. The traps that killed we could avoid, and it was only occasionally we got or paws stuck in thm and it resulted in having a missing paw, but no deaths._

_The leader of LeafClan at the time was a tom called Barkstar. He was a good leader but he was merciless to the other clans. His daughter, Timberpaw was my best friend besides the one that was taken and as two cats had to stick together in the forest we chose each other, leaving my brother with his mentor, with whom he dint get on._

_One day, a cat from StreamClan took a trap and threw it across the border, killing my brother's mentor. Although he was not devastated, he was furious and horrified and so killed the StreamClan warrior, but he blamed it on Timberpaw, as he was jealous of the time I spent with her. Of course, this was not the first time this had happened. Across every clan and many times in LeafClan this had already happened. The warrior my btother killed was Rushripple, the StreamClan deput, whose mate was leadery and so they came to take their revenge, along with StoneClan, whom we had killed one of their apprentices._

_We allied with Nightclan and one of their apprentices, Emptypaw came to stay with us permanently. During this time, the cats stole prey from the traps, ate crow-food and their own. Cats from other cans were as much prey as the mouse and if one of your cats died you ate them. I watched as they ate my brother._

_But the worst by far was the gathering, t'was was no longer peaceful. You dreaded being chosen to go as it was a time where cats could kill any cat and drink their blood. NightClan and StoneClan stopped partaking in the struggle as the two-legs were no longer taking their prey. The war had ended for them. But for LeafClan and StreamClan it continued until Rushripple's mate killed Timberpaw. Herbflower, Herbpaw then, and I tried to stop Barkface from taking revenge but he didn't top, and killed her, the leader, taking all her nine lives._

_Then the war ended as we realized that we would all die and the two-legs had left but we will always remember the tragedy as for LeafClan it was the worst memory for them. It was named the Blood War because that is what was shed and what destroyed our purity. The word 'blood' has become what we all fear and loathe, and so anyone who possesses the name will be nothing but a painful reminder._

**I think I broke my record again! Word count: lots!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Hawktail and Darkclaw for reviewing with such kind words! And it's killing me not to be able to update too! I. Hate. Exams.**

Bloodpaw didn't know what to say. All this time, she had been loathed and hated because of a war that happened long ago? Because her name reminded her clan of a stupid mistake? No, that isn't right!

"That's not fair!"

He twitched his whiskers, like it amused him.

"that, my dear is life. It has god and bad in it and if you end up mostly on the bad side, it's your problem."

Bloodpaw growled and stalked out the den.

"Bloodpaw, relax!" she thought it was Wisp and ignored him.

"Bloodpaw, please wait!"

It wasn't Bloodpaw, it was Weaverwing.

"Bloodpaw, I asked you to come to the training meadow for your first fighting lesson! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! This stupid Blood War, stupid name, stupid…stupid life!"

"Bloodpaw, calm down, you're not making any sense."

"I'm sorry. Can we train now?"

He nodded slowly. "Singingpaw has been waiting all morning to show off. We don't want to disappoint her, do we?"

Singingpaw reared onto her hind legs and kicked out with her front paws.

"Very good." Weaverwing praised her. "But today we are going to perform very basic moves. Bloodpaw hasn't done this before, remember that."

Singingpaw nodded at him, her eyes on stalks and her mouth had some saliva around her lips.

Bloodpaw almost laughed out loud. Siningpaw and Weaverwing! That's a joke!

"Bloodpaw, concentrate now. I'll teach you one of the basic moves we, cats of LeafClan use. Naturally we have long legs and tails so we use that to our disadvantage, particularly when it comes to shorter cats. Singingpw, if you'd run at me please,"

The apprentice came charging towards him. Weaverwing jumped, landing on the other side of her head. "Then I just jump over her. Over the years the other clans have gotten clever and run and jump as we do but it still works sometimes. Bloodpaw, I want you to get it right at the end of the day. Singingpaw will help you."

He nodded at Singingpaw (who practically purred at his face) and then he climbed into a tree and watched.

At first, Bloodpaw jumped too soon and Singingpaw avoided her, on her second try, she jumped too late and landed on Siningpaw's back. Apparently that's actually a move, only if it's deliberate though. On her third, she timed it right and cleared Singingpaw's head easily but landed heavily so Singingpaw would've been able to turn around and hurt her.

"That's very good," Singingpaw said in a very cocky voice, clearly trying to impress Weaverwing with her mentoring skills, "just land right."

Bloodpaw nodded and tried again, landing perfectly.

"Okay, let's try something harder."

Hadn't Weaverwing asked just for this move?

"I'll leap up, let's see what you can do."

Singingpaw bolted straight at her and when Bloodpaw leaped, Singingpaw bounced up and Bloodpaw fell to the ground, landing on her ribcage.

"Singingpaw, what was that?" Weaverwing hissed. "Bloodpaw are you hurt?"

"I'm a bit sore, but I think…oww."

"Now look what you did, Singingpaw! It's alright we all make mistakes. Go fetch Rainysky. Now."

Singingpaw started walking, but shot daggers from her eyes as she looked back at Bloodpaw.

"Are you okay?" Weaverwing asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. Weaverwing, will I still be able to attend the gathering?"

"Yes. Even if I have to carry you there."

"Ready, Bloodpaw?"

"Yes."

Weaverwing hoisted her up on his shoulders while Rainysky supported her back legs. Magpiestar was not happy but with the combined efforts of Weaverwing and Flightfeather, they were ready to go.

"Do you need help?" Swallowpaw asked.

"No, thanks Swallowpaw." Flightfeather said kindly.

Swallowpaw was well known for helping any cat in need. He was also known for his brilliant hunting and fighting skills. He had the traditional long legs and tail with a glossy black pelt with white markings. A perfect LeafClan cat.

The gathering was held in a cave that had a hole in it, that let the moonlight shine through. If StarClan was angry, the cave would darken compete and you knew to get out. It was said that there were blood stains and skeletons down there. And now Bloodpaw knew why.

"Here it is," Flightfeather told her. "it will be completely dark for a while, but don't worry, it's not dangerous apart from a couple of streams, but you won't fall in them as long as you stick to the path."

It was in fact completely dark for most of the walk. And he a faint bit of silvery light came from ahead. A large cavern filled with cats came to view.

"Wow."

Flightfetaher poured. "It is isn't it?"

"Can I go meet the other apprentices?"

Before Flightfeather could say anything Magpiestar stopped her.

"No."

Bloodpaw's tail drooped.

"It's okay Bloodpaw. I'll stay with you," Flightfeather said. Weaverwing got down so that Bloodpaw could get off. Bloodpaw lay on the cool stone floor and pulled her body weight with her paws, keeping pace with Flightfeather's steady gait.

"There is the great ledge, where the leaders stand. Below is the secondary ledge where the deputies and medicine cats stand."

"How do they get up there?"

"Watch."

A she-cat climbed onto the secondary ledge using the stones below and then disappeared from view. She reappeared on the top ledge.

"How?"

"There's a tunnel."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Let's begin!" the gruff but powerful voice of a tom called out, his voice was excited but calm.

"That's Wavestar, leader of StreamClan. He is a kind leader but always puts his clan first. The elderly tom beside him is Darkenedstar, NightClan's leader. The she-cat next to Magpiestar is Greystar. Leader of StoneClan."

Greystar started.

"We are pleased to announce that Swoopingeagle has resumed his duties after a bout of greencough. Redheart and Smallrock have also recovered. We mourn the loss of Bushpaw, who was not so lucky."

She stepped back to allow Darkenedstar, clearly the oldest and most noble looking of the leaders.

"All is well with us. Scrathedears has taken on an apprentice, Shadowpaw and her brother Brokenpaw is also an apprentice."

The cheers went up. Bloodpaw couldn't wait for her turn.

"Trippedroot has had two kits, Battlekit and Yellowkit."

Then Wavestar took his place. He spoke with a bitter voice, but it was still excited and ready.

"We are pleased to announce that a fox has been chased off our territory with her cubs. Stumppaw was badly hurt but Sparkleshell is doing her best.

Then Magpiestar came forward. "We have good news from LeafClan. Some new apprentices were made, Rookpaw, Beakpaw and Crypaw."

Bloodpaw, ignoring the pain in her side stood up.

"And Bloodpaw!"


	9. Chapter 9

Every cat stared. No one dared breathe. Magpiestar had a look of pure hatred and anger on her face.

"Sit. Down." She said through clenched teeth.

Bloodpaw obeyed.

"We also must announce that Herbflower is ill, but she is recovering quickly. Prey has been running well."

No cat acknowledged her words. Their attention was focused on Bloodpaw. Rookkpaw looked as if she would burst. Bloodpaw had stolen her moment.

"This gathering is dismissed." Wavestar said.

"Run, Bloodpaw. Get to camp as fast as you can." Flightfeather whispered.

Bloodpaw nodded slowly and scampered as fast as she could manage with her sore ribcage. Swallowpaw guided her to the entrance of the cave.

"Quickly Bloodpaw!" he said, "run!"

Bloodpaw ran as fast as she could manage. He pain stabbed her like a thorn in her nest. Wisp was ahead of her with Monster.

"Bloodpaw, what's going on?"

"No time to explain."

"Bloodpaw? Is someone chasing you?"

He got his answer soon enough. Magpiestar came charging through the forest of the neutral territory. And she was gaining. Rainysky was behind her.

"Bloodpaw, stop this instant!" Magpiestar growled.

Bloodpaw stopped, but rather from exhaustation rather than from oeying her leader.

"Magpiestar, be gentle." Rainysky whispered.

"Bloodpaw, well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You didn't announce me, and it's not fair that you didn't."

"Maybe I would've given you a separate announcement."

"But you wouldn't have. You hate me and I've never won anything wrong!"

Magpistar growled. "As punishment, you will only be allowed to leave camp in the company of another cat. And this cat, when not Weaverwing, shall either be Rookpaw or me."

She hung her head, deciding not to argue further. "Okay, Magpiestar."

"Good. Now go back to camp. Right now."

Bloodpaw did so, but hissed under her breath.

"You did what?" Chirppaw laughed. "I can't believe you did that, I've been wanting to that for the past three moons!"

Bloodpaw smiled. It was like she and Chirppaw had been friends for ever. If only she were laughing with her and not at her, and had said it in her non sarcastic tone.

"It's not funny. She really was mean not to."

"I suppose you've got something there but really, that's low."

"No it isn't! I was simply standing up for myself!"

"Yeah it was! You embarrassed your leader, your clan and yourself!"

"I did it for a good reason."

"Hah! If a good reason is getting attention, then I'm a mouse!"

"Mouse!"

"Attention-seeker!"

"mouse!"

"Attention-seeker!"

"Could you two give it a rest? You've been arguing since we moved into this den. And you're lucky Rookpaw isn't here or she'll kill you both." Crypaw growled.

Chirppaw just turned over and went back to sleep.

"Bloodpaw, come on." Weaverwing called. "We've got climbing practice."

Bloodpaw sighed and followed Weaverwing but avoided his eyes. She knew that he was a little disappointed in her.

"Here we are. Climb the big one with the small leaves."

Bloodpaw tensed her muscles and sprang onto the trunk, digging her claws into its soft, mossy bark. She hauled herself up with ease.

"Well done. Now come down."

She did so just as easily.

"Oh, Bloodpaw. You're such a clever cat but sometimes you just have to control yourself."

"But it's never my fault."

"And you must take responsibility for your actions."

"I'm telling you that it's never my fault because it isn't!"

"Don't ever talk to me like that. You should have more respect for me and the older cats."

Bloodpaw felt the rage build up inside her. Even Weaverwing was angry with her!

"Well, maybe if any cat respected me, just a little bit, I wouldn't have such problems!"

He stopped for a moment. Then he sat down and drew his paw over her head and cuffed her. She didn't squeal or show that it hurt. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Maybe it was spiteful but she just couldn't do it any other way.

He let go and she felt blood dripping from her ear.

"Alright, sorry Bloodpaw. I have a lot on my mind and it's stressing me out a little."

"I-it's fine."

"Thank you. Now let's get up that tree together so I can teach you how we move through the trees. Ever wondered why you never smell LeafClan cats around the territory? That's because we spend most of our time hunting in the trees. I'll show you the main routes we take."

They climbed the tree together and he pointed with his tail.

"That route goes towards the StreamClan border. The one that you're facing is a hunting route that leads straight back to camp. The other side is a gap between the trees that we can't cross because we'd fall. I think we should go the Tall Tree so you can see everything."

Bloodpaw followed Weaverwing. She noticed that the cats had certain paths up here from the claw marks embedded into the bark.

"There it is. We climb it all the way to the top."

Bloodpaw did so.

"right. Can you see it?"

She nodded. It was so beautiful. She could see the mountains of StoneClan, the rivers of StreamClan, the tight forest tops of NightClan and her own forest.

"That bit over there is where the humans live. The camp is that shade of pale green where that gap between the trees is. The route that we saw earlier is that strip over there," he pointed with his tail the whole time, " that one route is called the Home Path, the circle of dark trees over there is called the Dark Trail. We never hunt there. Then there's the leaf-bare trail over there, the StreamClan Trail and the StoneClan Trail that leads to the gorge.

"The edge of our territory is the two-leg place. If you're ever lost climb a tree and come here so you can find your way again. Or go to the area of large trees over there, that's where you were when you were hurt. You will also notice that there is no NightClan Trail. We only share a few foxlenghts of border so we send one warrior there a day to check it. They do the same.

"Any other hunting routes are found there and there. Got it?"

"Umm…sort of."

"Don't worry you will eventually. Let's go back to camp now."

Bloodpaw smiled and followed him. She had never realized how big her territory was from the ground. All that land was hers. All of it but that dark area. Every cat, even she knew that no cat entered it. On the way back she wound herself around every branch, leaving her scent and some fur behind. She knew she had to protect the territory. And she was proud of it.

**I'm sorry it was a bit confusing with the territory and all. So I 'drew' it for you. 'I' is border, O is camp and X is dark area. The big tree is Z. NightClan and StoneClan and are not completed! It's just to show borer around TreeClan.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I I MOUNTAINCLAN

I IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I Z I IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I O I STREAMCLAN IIIIIIIIIIIIII

I X I I

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

I NIGHTCLAN

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ****Redleaf and Silverstrike ****for reviewing. Yes, I changed my name and I like it. Call me whatever you like, so long as it's not offensive.**

Bloodpaw looked about her. The camp was almost empty.

"Hey, Bloodpaw."

She turned. "Oh, hi Wisp."

"I think I found your old friend."

"Fairy?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

"You can't. I can't leave the camp. Weaverwing's on patrol, Magpiestar's asleep and if you think Rookpaw will come with, then I'm a sparrow."

He sighed. "Why'd you have to get into trouble like that?"

"I didn't. I need to stand up for myself. And besides, later today I'm going with all the other apprentices for a group training session."

"Who's taking it?"

"Stagclaw and Yarrowleaf. She's one of the nicer cats."

"Your mentor's sister?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Bloodpaw took a rook from the pile and pretended it was Rookpaw. She heard the crunch of its bones between her teeth and purred in satisfaction. Across from her all the other apprentices were eating together. She was the reject.

"Bloodpaw, come eat with us!" Flightfeather called.

Bloodpaw came over. Flightfeather generally ate with Weaverwing and Yarrowleaf but today she was with Sapclaw.

That's odd. Didn't she reject him once?

"Hello Flightfetaher."

"Hi. Did Weaverwing tell you the news?"

"What news?"

"He's going to be a father!"

"Oh, Flightfeather, that's wonderful."

"Isn't it? That's why he's been so stressed lately. And I asked Sapclaw to be the foster parent, so he's-"

"The what?"

"Foster parent. Every pair of mates can choose a cat to look after their kit if they die or can't look after them."

"Does every cat have one?"

"Every cat."

Bloodpaw shivered. Why was she never given one? Or did they just refuse her like her father did?

"Who's mine?"

Sapclaw stood up. "well, I have to go on a patrol now."

Flightfeather just flicked her tail at him. "Sorry, Bloodpaw, but I don't know."

"Oh."

"You should ask either your father, Magpiestar or Rainysky. They might know."

"okay. Thanks Flightfeather. And congratulations."

Bloodpaw walked straight past Wisp and the other apprentices. Rookpaw stuck her tongue out at her but Bloodpaw didn't care.

"Rainysky? Are you there?"

Rainysky's head popped out from under fern curtains. "Yes?"

"I wondered if you could answer something for me."

"Well…alright come in."

Bloodpaw walked in and sat down. It was cool under the tree that made her den. The smell of fresh herbs left a pleasant aroma around her fur and the stagnate pool of water reflected the rows and rows of leaves. Rainysky was busy sorting herbs.

"I want to know who my foster parent is. The one my parents assigned."

Rainysky looked up at her. "What makes you think I know?"

"You're a medicine cat, you should know."

"Alright, if I must tell you. But on one condition."

"Yes?" she mewed impatiently.

"You go look for some herbs for me."

"I'm not allowed out without Magpiestar, Weaverwing or Rookpaw."

"Take Rookpaw."

"But we have training now. And Rookpaw-"

"Don't talk badly about Rookpaw! Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes."

"Good. The fact of the matter is. You don't have one anymore."

"What do you mean by anymore?"

"He died just a quarter-moon before you were born. Of course, they should've made you a new one but they never did."

"Who was this cat? What was his name?"

"Harshstone."

"Harshstone."

"That's what I said. The problem was that he was in NightClan so it was never announced and he couldn't have taken care of you even if he hadn't died."

"Why'd she choose a NightClan warrior?"

"There was a cat called Emptyskies-"

"Who moved from there to here."

"Yes. Her brother's kit was Harshstone. She trusted Emptyskis very much and from the start she became friends with her kin in NightClan."

"How did he die?"

"Old age."

"Thanks Rainysky."

"Now go fetch me herbs. Marigold, tansy and alder bark. You know what they look like. And if you don't Rookpaw will. Don't come back until you find them. Thank you."

Bloodpaw found Rookpaw in her group.

"Rookpaw."

"What do you want? No you cannot join us."

"We have to go herb hunting."

"What?" she fumed.

Bloodpaw was enjoying this.

"That's right. You and I have to go looking for herbs. Together. If you ditch me, you'll be in so much trouble."

"But I have better things to do."

"Guess your day's ruined."

"I'm going to tell Magpiestar."

"Fine. Let's see what happens. Rainysky ordered us too."

Rookpaw would've exploded from rage but she held herself back. Her friends were watching.

"Let's hurry so we don't miss our training session where I'll shred you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You finch-dung!"

Bloodpaw couldn't help grinning. "Maybe you should tell your kin to reassign who I have to walk around with."

They left the camp, one fuming, and the other happier than she'd been for a long time.

"Tansy, what does tansy look like, and where can we find it?" Bloodpaw asked.

"I am so sick of babysitting you! You don't know what tansy is, you didn't know what marigold was and now we'll be late for training. There it is!"

The little plant was just ahead. Bloodpaw picked the stems held it tightly in her jaws.

"Can you carry this?"

"And put my mouth on your saliva? No chance."

Bloodpaw shrugged. She was enjoying this way more than she would've thought possible.

"Okay, now all we got is alder bark left to find."

Bloodpaw followed Rookpaw to one of trees and started pulling off bark. Rookpaw pricked her ears. The sounds of happy apprentices was coming from somewhere close by.

"Ugh! They've already started."

Bloodpaw crammed the bark into her already full mouth. "All we have to do 's get ack oo amp."

"What?"

Bloodpaw dropped her bundle. "All we have to do is get back to camp."

Rookpaw shook her head. "No, you take it back to camp, I am going training."

"But I have to-"

"That, is your problem, Bloodydeath. Magpiestar made such a stupid edidion, expecting me to stick with a delinquent like you. Besides, she'll let me get away with it."

Bloodpaw looked at her in anger but Rookpaw was already running away. The coward!

Bloodpaw wordlessly picked up all the herbs and made it back to camp.

"Here Rainysky." She said quickly, and started dashing to join her den mates.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Magpiestar! I was just going to the training area."  
>"with whom?"<p>

"Well, Rookpaw left me in the forest so I came back. I was going to wait for Weaverwing but I don't think he's here."

"I think you would've gone by yourself to the training grounds."

"No." Bloodpaw lied.

"Well, I will have to take you then."

"Okay."

"Why were you in the forest in the first place?"

"Collecting herbs with Rookpaw for Rainysky."

Magpiestar nodded.

"She ran away and said that you'd let her get away with it."

Magpiestar barely flicked her ears. "It's your fault for letting her go."

"If I hadn't, you would have punished me."

Magpiestar glared at her. "Go back to camp. You're to stay there for a moon. That's not the way you treat your leader."

Bloodpaw did so. She didn't care about Magpiestar anymore.

_Why is it that Rookpaw gets away with insulting her leader, but I have to stay in camp a whole moon?_

**Poor Bloodpaw! Now she can't leave it at all.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I am telling you, I've seen an owl before!"

"No you have not!"

Yes, she had. Once when Bloodpaw had been staying out late with Wisp, an owl, a light brown one had flown overhead.

Chirppaw shook her head, "there is no way you could've."

"Well I did!"

Rookpaw hissed. "No you haven't Owlpaw, you don't have to be the best at everything you know."

Bloodpaw spat at Rookpaw. "Nobody asked you."

Chirppaw shrugged. "Well she's right. So let's just stop arguing."

Bloodpaw stormed out of the den. "Why oh why was Rookpaw always there, the source of evey one of her problems?"

"'Cause she's an ugly, smelly, old piece of Sparrow dirt!" Wisp purred.

"How'd you read my mind?"

"It's plainly obvious that she is."

Bloodpaw twitched her whiskers.

"Stay out of her way." It was that silky voice again. The one she had first heard, and as no one else, not even Wisp could hear it, that one was in her imagination. And she liked it. Maybe it was her self conscious.

"I'd better attend to the elders. Later Weaverwing promised he'd teach me some battle moves here in camp if I pleased them."

"I'll help you."

"How?"

"Just repeat what I say."

Bloodpaw flicked her ear at him. "if you're going to make me say something stupid about myself like you did last time…"

"I promise not to. It was one time!"

"Yeah, and now the elders think that I've had an inability to make dirt for the past few days."

He chuckled quietly to himself. "It was pretty funny. Especially when Herbflower offered to help you with it!"

She had to admit, it was funny.

"I wish they could see and hear you."

Wisp laughed. "Then I wouldn't be able to laugh at them to their face."

"I wonder why I can, though."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Besides, I enjoy doing what I do without every living creature seeing it."

Bloodpaw cocked her head. "What do you do?"

"When I'm not with you? I hang out with Mo the whole time."

"Well, you got to sleep and eat sometimes, so not all the time!" she joked.

He looked offended. "Actually, we can't eat and sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We can do other cool stuff though."

"Like?"

"Well, not being able to pick up stuff has its advantages. We go through it. So when we run through the forest, we can go in a straight line. I don't have to climb trees, I just fly up, I can't walk so a float-walk and there is one more thing that I can do but don't do."

"What's that?"

"When you become a ghost, I'll tell you."

"Actually, I won't become a ghost. I'll go to StarClan."

"Forever?"

"No. eventually you just fade away."

"Fade away."

"Yes."

He shuddered. "Well, we never fade away. We just go about forever. When we get to like, an infinite amount of years you just turn into a tree or something weird like that. But it's voluntary and they can leave whenever they want. If someone cuts down the tree they can find another one."

"Why a tree?"

"No idea. But apparently you only understand when you're older."

She shrugged. "Whatever. You'll tell me one day what you can do. Can you see these ghost trees?"

"Only if they break out of it."

She nodded. "Okay. Now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to some elders."

"Sure you don't want my help?"

"Positive."

The elders were pleased by her results so she got to do battle training. Weaverwing was hugely impressed.

"Bloodpaw, this is amazing. How do you get so good without being able to learn with us?"

"I learn better by myself. It's just instinct I guess."

Actually Wisp spied on them and taught her the moves that he had learnt. It was fun until she hurt herself jumping through his body.

"Well, I truly am impressed. I will ask Magpiestar to take you to the gathering tonight. It isn't fair that you can't come. You deserve it."

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome. I won't be able to go and Flightfeather, well I'm not letting her out of camp 'till her kits are born so stick with the other apprentices. I'll ask Yarrowleaf to keep an eye on you."

Bloodpaw skipped into her den, happily falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Bloodpaw, let's go." A cat prodded her side. It was Sapclaw. "Everyone's waiting."

Bloodpaw rushed out. Magpiestar glared at her.

She was about to go join the elders (now pleased with her) when a long black tail barred her way.

"My brother tells me to keep you under control. So I'm keeping you under control."

Bloodpaw nodded to Yarrowleaf. They started walking when she heard her name coming from Lostpath whispering to Thrushfeather.

"Bloodpaw, she's so weird. Magpiestar should've cast her out long ago."

"I agree."

Then Bearfang to Stagclaw, though names were left out, Bloodpaw knew who they spoke of.

"I will beat her. I am telling you that next time she does something I will scratch her."

Rushwhisker to Hissingwhisker, Chillheart to Quailwing, Cowspots to Magpiestar herself, they all spoke of how they hated her. Except Featherspeck, who was talking to Yarrowleaf about whether thrushes or pigeons taste better.

But the warriors talk worried her least. Rainysky could not speak like that as she wasn't a gossiper but her fellow denmates talk made her cry out.

"That Bloodpaw. I can't believe she's coming." Crypaw whispered.

Chirppaw merely shrugged. "She talks to me too much when she's stuck back home so at least now she can annoy someone else."

Singingpaw butted in. "Well in hate her! Rookpaw's right, I hope she dies some horrible way in her sleep."

When she did scream, the others stopped. Magpiestar came forward and with unsheathed claws, cuffed her on the ear. Then, not as gently scarred her side. It would always leave a mark now. Then she raked her back.

"Stay in the dark so they don't notice. And if they do, tell them that you hurt yourself falling from a tree."

Bloodpaw wanted to die. Everyone truly hated her. Only Weaverwing and Flightfeather were her friends. She whimpered and followed the group into the gathering.

**Bloodpaw's life really is a mess!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, LeafClan is so mean.**

Bloodpaw walked beside Yarrowleaf, her blood dripping onto the ground every step she took. If sounded like rain. It was raining blood. The cave was just a little further ahead, but Bloodpaw was having second thoughts. If she turned back, she'd be able to have the den mostly to herself and she could whimper to her heart's content.

The cave was cool and pleasant. They were the last few to arrive. Magpiestar hastily climbed onto the ledge and the gathering began. Darkenedstar started, his voice sounded frailer than any elder's.

"All has been going well with us. We chased a young deer off our territory but otherwise we have nothing to," he coughed, "report."

Than Greystar reported next. "We too have had little to report. Tranquilpeak received a dream warning us of eagles but that is all. We are using techniques to make sure we stay safe."

Wavestar looked more pleased to be here. "Sparklingshell was warned by StarClan that bears may come sometime next season. All clans should keep a look out for them. Also, we have three new warriors, Splashystream, Swimmingfish and Carpfin."

Bloodpaw watched as they stood up. Swimmingfish caught her eye most, with her smile. It made her smile too. Why couldn't the cats in her clan be like that?

Magpiestar came forward. "Flightfeather, not with us tonight, has announced that she is to have kits. Also, we must announce the achievements of our apprentices,"

What?!

"All of the LeafClan apprentices participated in a fighting competition. We looked for the best fighter for their age, best overall and most improved fighter."

"Those go to Rookpaw, please stand up, Sparrowpaw, not here with us, and Singingpaw, stand up."

Bloodpaw watched enviously as they did so. She was the best for her age! She knew she was better than Rookpaw, by a long shot. But Magpiestar's words had a message for her. She was not considered LeafClan.

Then Sparkleshell stood up. "Thank you. Now as most of you know, next half-moon we will have the Competitions, which takes place every first day of Leaf-fall, in which every cat comes to watch a friendly competitive game between apprentices. I want to remind everyone that it will be held on Streamclan territory."

Bloodpaw stepped forward, into the silvery light and sat beside Yarrowleaf. "Umm, Yarrowleaf? Will I-"

"Shh!" Yarrowleaf said sharply.

Bloodpaw sat down again.

But then the gathering was dismissed and Magpiestar took LeafClan first, followed by Nightclan. Bloodpaw walked near the back. She walked through the darkness. All she could smell was bat droppings. Then she felt paws hit her shoulder and she fell into the freezing water.

It was so cold. She couldn't even struggle against it. She could feel Magpiestar, who had walked at the very back, stop and look at her before walking off. Then finally Yarrowleaf bent down and plucked her from the water's icy clutches.

"I did promise Weaver that I'd look after you. Now hurry up, and then you can go see Rainysky back at camp."

Bloodpaw shivered all the way back to camp. The only thing she felt was Wisp's presence as he walked beside her.

"Stand tall," her imaginary voice told her.

But try as she might, her head was bent low and her tail went between her legs. How could she stand tall when her own leader could've watched her die?

"You've caught a chill."

Bloodpaw sighed. And shivered. Wisp pressed up to her but as he felt cold against her, it didn't help much. Weaverwing and Flightfeather were there too, but slightly further back so Rainysky could work.

Bloodpaw was angry. She knew Rookpaw had pushed her in. and now she freezing and probably wouldn't be allowed to train for the Competition. Not that she would've been able to anyway. Swallowpaw and his sisters were putting off their warrior ceremony so they could compete with the apprentices. Even Beakpaw was excited, and he never got excited about training.

Also sitting in the den was Mo, who was slightly irritated with Bloodpaw for spending time with Wisp. He was waiting so that they could go do something together.

"So I can't train, can I?"

Rainysky shook her head. "I'm sorry. You must stay in this den for the next two days so I can keep an eye on you. Now, I have to go out. Which of the apprentices do you want me to send to hunt for you?"

Bloddpaw would've said Chirppaw but now she wasn't so sure. The apprentices had said that her arguments were annoying.

"Swallowpaw. He's always happy to help."

Rainysky nodded. Then she left.

"Bloodpaw, I'm so sorry." Flightfeather said kindly.

Weaverwing nodded, his eyes were sad.

"Weaverwing, I'm sorry. I should have been a better apprentice."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is! "

"No it's not. And what do you mean by should've? You're still my apprentice."

"but, don't you want to replace me?"  
>He came and curled up beside her. "I am proud to be your mentor."<p>

"But Magpiestar doesn't consider me a LeafClan cat."

"Then she needs to open her eyes. She should be fighting for you to strive. You're talented, and I am going right now to tell her. Flightfeather, come back me up."

As they left, Bloodpaw couldn't help thinking how amazing her friends were. All of them, however few they may be.

"Mo, I'll be late. Go play with Scruffles or something."

Monster hung his head and Bloodpaw felt guilty. She had taken his brother away from him. Wisp pressed up to her and she winced.

"What is it?"

"Sorry. But when you touch me, you feel cold."

"Cold?"

"Yes. Don't I feel that way to you?"

He shook his head. "I feel your emotions through you. That's how we ghosts feel. If a cat is sad, disappointed or lonely, they feel cold. If a cat is angry, frustrated or excited, they feel hot. You feel warm mostly, because warm means that you're either happy, in love, energetic or determined."

"I'm mostly warm? I would've thought I would be cold, cause I am sort of depressed."

"Yes, but you're very determined."

"I guess."

"You know what? I think it's time to show my other skill as a ghost. Just don't freak out."

"Freak out? I'm talking to a ghost, hat could possibly scare me?"

He purred. "Let's find out."

Swallowpaw came in and dropped a vole at her paws. "Feel better." He said and headed out.

But Wisp jumped into him. Literally into him. And suddenly he was gone. Swallowpaw turned around. His eyes were blank and red.

"Hey, Bloodpaw? Does this freak you out?"

Bloodpaw swallowed hard. "Wisp? Are you possessing him?"

"Yep."

"Well get out!"

"Don't worry, it's not hurting him. I promise I won't do anything to him."

Then he walked up to her and pressed his fur against her. "Now I can feel your fur. I always wanted to."

Bloodpaw smiled. "Will he remember any of this?"

"No."

"Good."

Wisp smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Now get out before Weaverwing comes back and sees me like this with Swallowpaw!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to ripflametail and Mirage1234. For all those who are sick of Rookpaw and Magpiestar, this one's for you.**

"Go get 'em!" Crypaw growled at Beakpaw, as he leaped onto Singingpaw's back.

"I'm trying but she's bigger than me!" Crypaw said back.

Bloodpaw watched in slight annoyance as the three wrestled in the middle of camp. Why so early in the morning? Would it kill them to just go wrestle elsewhere?

Of course, this irritated her for more than the reason that it woke her up. It frustrated her that they were training for the Competition in a day's time. And only she wasn't attending. The elders, the queens, even the kits if there were any would be going.

"Cheer up," Wisp said, "They can't be annoying you that much."

Bloodpaw cast him a sad look. "I am at least two moons behind in training, I can't even attend this competition and I'm not allowed to leave this den. And you want me to cheer up?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I should be grateful you're willing to spend time with me these days."

"Of course! Besides, it's a relief to get away from Mo."

"why's that?"

"He's so kitten-like. All he wants to do is play. Honestly, I should introduce him to Hairy or whatever her name was."

Bloodpaw laughed. "Her name is Fairy, not Hairy! And maybe you should do just that."

"It's just so difficult these days! I am forced to choose between my best friend and my other friend."

Bloodpaw shook her head. "I know that he's more than your best friend. He's your family, and-"

"My best friend is you. Don't you see that he's like my little brother? And what younger siblings don't irritate their older one?"

Bloodpaw was touched. She was his best friend. And now that she thought about it, he was more than her best friend. He was also like family and everything she had.

"I wish I knew. But, I'm glad we are friends. Can we go outside and eat? I'm perfectly well; they are just trying to keep me here as long as possible."

"Sure. What happened with Weaverwing's talk with Magpiestar?"

"He never got to see her. Flightfeather complained about feeling sick so he forgot all about it."

"I see."

Bloodpaw chose a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and sat down.

"This is really good."

"I preferred mice when I was alive."

"Well, you weren't in LeafClan."

Rookpaw eyed her from across the clearing and came towards her.

"Hey, Bloodmurderer!" still talking with your imaginary friends?"

Bloodpaw ignored her.

"Anyway, I find sparrow to be the most tasty."

Rookpaw kicked the thrush out of the way. "I said, are you still talking to your imaginary friends?"

Bloodpaw stood up. "Come on, let's go sit somewhere else."

If only Weaverwing was in camp. He'd have given Rookpaw a stern talking to. Magpiestar was watching, but not caring. As usual.

"Look, you heap of finch-dung. You need to wake up. You're not a kit any more okay? So just stop talking to these stupid figments of your imagination, because they are a bad influence on you. As I hear it, your mother also never woke up. Just a thick-headed as you."

Bloodpaw turned around to face her. "You're wrong."

"No, I'm not, you loser!"

Bloodpaw fought to keep her temper under control. If she attacked, Magpiestar would prevent her from ever becoming a warrior, or worse. She would be exiled. For all the hardships the clan brought, she loved being part of it.

"You can't let her speak to you this way!" Wisp growled.

"I have no choice," Bloodpaw whispered.

Rookpaw was sneering at her and a bunch of cats had gathered to watch.

"You're so stupid, untalented, useless, pathetic, disgusting,"

Wisp smirked. "Watch this."

He jumped right into Rookpaw and winked at Bloodpaw.

"I mean, I'm that. Bloodpaw is so pretty!" Rookpaw giggled.

Bloodpaw resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Did you know that I eat my own dirt? Once as a kit, I tasted it 'cause I thought it was sparrow."

Magpiestar stood up, outraged.

"Oh, and Magpiestar is a disgusting old fool. Did you know that she taught me to eat dirt?"

Then Wisp jumped out of her body. Rookpaw shook herself.

"As I was saying, she can't hunt, fight or climb to save her life,"

Magpiestar was walking towards her quickly now.

"And she'll probably be an elder by the time she learns!"

Magpiestar hissed. "Rookpaw! We need to talk."

Rookpaw looked confused. "I was only telling Bloodpaw how-"

"I said, we need to talk."

"Wisp, you brilliant cat!" Bloodpaw blurted out. "That was sly and wrong, you shouldn't have done that!"

"She deserved it."

"Yes she did."

When Swallowpaw came in with a squirrel, he wished her good night and told her that he was sorry she couldn't compete the next day. Then Wisp took over.

"We really shouldn't be taking over him like this. He is a good cat."

Wisp smiled. "Would you rather cuddle up to Rookpaw?"

"No thanks."

"I hope she got a severe punishment. Maybe she won't be able to compete tomorrow."

"What, then I'm stuck with her? I hope not."

"I'll keep you company."

"No. I want you to tell Monster everything tomorrow. Even if you don't want to see him, you should at the very least tell him why."

"You're right."

"Who are you talking to?" Rainysky asked.

"No one!"

Rainysky shrugged. "Look, do you think you can help me sort these? I'll need them for the Competition tomorrow."

Bloodpaw nodded and began to sort. It was soothing. Wisp left and left her alone with Rainysky.

"Do what you think is right."

"Huh?" Bloodpaw asked.

"Did you say something?" Rainysky queried.

"No, it was just in my head."

"Okay."

More silence.

"Is my name really that bad?"

But Rainysky only answered with a muffled snore. Bloodpaw yawned. It was getting late.

"Goodnight Rainysky." She said sleepily.

As she lay there she couldn't help thinking that maybe she should run away with Wisp. But she knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with being a rogue or loner. But she wanted to have some freedom, she wanted to at least watch the competitions. And that as just what she was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for liking last chapter! I enjoyed writing it. And thanks to Emma3084 for following and Spirit ot The Brook for reviewing.**

It was early and the sun had not yet risen above the treetops but camp was busy. Stagclaw was bellowing orders, apprentices were everywhere and no one could find Herbflower. It was complete chaos.

Bloodpaw peered into and felt the disappointment all over again.

Rainysky looked at her sympathetically. "If Magpiestar would allow it, I'd ask you to help me."

"Would you?" Bloodpaw asked hopefully.

She shuffled her paws. "I would but it's best that you stay out of her way."

"Thanks anyway."

Chirppaw and Siningpaw were practicing battle moves. Bloodpaw didn't recognize any of them. Then Swallowpaw was walking around. He was brining something to her.

"Here. This is a starling. Since you can't come, I thought I should get you beforehand."

"Thanks."

"You know, it's not fair that you can't watch. Even Rookpaw can watch and she's banned from competing. Even kits can watch."

"I wish I could."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rainysky and Weaverwing will tell you all about it later. Oh, and I was at NightClan's border today, alone. I haven't told any cat yet, but I'll tell you. Darkenedstar died."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yeah. But his daughter's taking over so it should be fine."

The clan began to leave in the groups Stagclaw had ordered. Flightfeather waved to her with her tail on the way out. Bloodpaw regretted telling Wisp to go find Mo today.

Once they had gone, Bloodpaw stretched herself out. She needed exercise. She bounced in the clearing like she did when she was a kit. And then she remembered her plan: to go to the Competition anyway.

It was a silly plan, if she was caught, she'd be exiled but she wanted to. After all, this day was to celebrate peace after the Blood War.

And so, she sneaked through the entrance and disappeared into the forest.

She remembered where it was but she climbed a tree to have a look just in case. If she continued in that direction, she'd make it in time to watch. Every clan brought prey which would be shared so she took her starling. She wondered if Magpiestar would be surprised if she showed up and competed.

The answer was yes. She'd be very surprised and even more outraged. Bloodpaw smirked. So what?

Bloodpaw followed the scent of LeafClan cats, and soon it was becoming less distinct as StoneClan had joined them. She could feel the excitement in the air and even a deaf elder could probably hear the noise they were making. Finally she crossed the border. A pair of young warriors walked past her. She froze and then remembered that she was allowed across the border. According to the other clans anyway.

It was divided neatly into sections: kits and queens, apprentices with less than three moons of training, apprentices with more than three moons of training, young warriors, warriors and senior warriors. The elders were helping out with the medicine cats whom would be scattered across the territory. The leaders and deputies waited on a large rock.

The new NightClan leader, Poisonstar scanned the cats below her, as if counting them, the others were deep in concentration with a very proud StreamClan leader. Everywhere but the camp would be available to everyone.

Bloodpaw listened in on some older StreamClan apprentices.

"Hey, Drippingpaw! I'm competing in three events!"

"Most of us are competing in three events, fish-brain."

"Right! Anyway, I hear that they're going to do an event for all the elders! Isn't that nice?"

"Whatever Waterpaw." He growled.

Waterpaw looked dejected, her tail drooping. Then she spotted Bloodpaw.

"Hi!"

"Hello…"

"I'm Waterpaw, a StreamClan apprentice."

"Okay, I shouldn't be here. I've only been training for two and half moons."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Umm…" she disliked lying. "My name is Flypaw."

"Awesome name! I do hope we can compete together in something anyway. There's a team competition where the apprentices are mixed."

"Okay."

"Bye Flypaw!"

Beakpaw came trotting up. Oh no! Quickly she hid in some bulrushes. That was too close. The leaders had begun to ask for silence.

"Welcome to the competitions!" Wavestar boomed. "We'll start off with the new warriors, the warriors that have been warriors for less than six moons!"

Greystar hastily whispered something in his ear.

"My mistake! It's the apprentices over three moons of training, competing in the hunting competition. Waterpaw, daughter of Quickcurrent is leader of the StreamClan team."

Then Greystar meowed, "Rubblepaw is leader of the StoneClan team!"

"Swallowpaw is leader of LeafClan's team."

"Battlepaw is leader of NightClan's team."

"Go!" Wavestar cried. He then jumped off the rock to follow them. Magpiestar was about to follow when her eyes stopped. Bloodpaw froze she knew that she had been spotted. Fast as lightning she made a break for it but she slipped on the slime and Magpiestar caught up to her.

"You are to go to camp immediately. Where you will be severely punished. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Good."

Bloodpaw crossed the border miserably. What would it take for her to have a little fun in life? The she walked slowly through her own territory, her tail trailing behind her on the leaf litter.

"Bloodpaw, stop."

Bloodpaw jumped. It was Poisonstar.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Sit down."

Bloodpaw obeyed.

"I've watched the way the clan treats you. The way Magpiestar didn't announce you at the gathering, the way that you look like your apprentice ceremony was delayed, the way she watched as your den mates pushed you in the water and didn't do anything, the way your ear was bleeding from her scratch, the way you aren't allowed to compete or even watch. I somehow think that you aren't allowed to leave camp. Every cat from your clan seems to hate you. Why?"

Bloodpaw never realized just how badly she was treated. "Because of my name."

"Your name. You know, in NightClan we often give our cats names that sound mean, because to us it's the cat that counts, not the name."

"Oh."

"I'm sure you're treated badly."

"My father tried to kill me."

She looked horrified but not surprised. "Do you have any friends?"

Bloodpaw couldn't say Wisp so instead she said no.

"I see. Well, Bloodpaw I have an offer to give you. My father refused but now I think it is necessary. It is entirely your choice. Do you want to join NightClan?"

"What?"

"If you do, you will be made a warrior at twelve moons, and simply train as a warrior. You will be treated with respect and all our rules will be bestowed on you, but punishment is never harsh. Our ways you will learn in time. What do you say? Will you join us?"

"Can I have some time to think it over?"

"Yes. Meet me at sunset at the border and give me your answer then."


	15. Chapter 15

**Zanethebeast, TimberFrost of Thunderclan, Mirage1234, Bananastarxox,PikaNerd6, motherdrukker and Guest, I am eternally grateful for your support! Just so that you know, I'm going away for 2 weeks (I don't even want to know what my e-mail will look like when I get back!) so this is my last update for a while.**

Bloodpaw mused over what had just happened. True, as she walked away she had thought that there could be no better opportunity but now it seemed so…rash. Wisp would follow her anywhere, it's true but what about Weaverwing and Flightfeather? Flightfeather's kits were due soon and if she left now, it would make Weaverwing, her friend as well as mentor look like a fail. How could she do that to him, after all she had done for her?

_Think about this carefully…_ the voice inside her head whispered.

Sighing, she sat down.

"Bloodpaw?"

Her head snapped up. "Swallowpaw. What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened with you and Magpiestar today. I hope she doesn't punish you too harshly."

"You mean it?"

He paused for a moment, and then smiled. "It is not right for any cat, even a cat called Bloodpaw to be treated badly. I believe in equality for all cats, whether they are my friends or enemies or neutral. You included."

"Thank you."

"It's true. I'll talk to Stagclaw, he listens to me. Maybe he can convince Magpiestar to change her mind."

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Again, thank you."

"It's no problem. See you later."

Bloodpaw's eyes followed him as he left. He had promised to help her. She had made up her mind: she couldn't leave. If he was willing to help her not get punished, maybe he could help her become accepted.

On her way back, she spotted a thin brown tail. "Bloodpaw? You got bigger!"

The owner of the tail mewed.

"Fairy? Is it really you?"

"Uhuh! I found awesome kits to play with in the barn I was visiting! Check out the new game I learnt!"

She really is too young for me. Always wanting to play.

Then it hit her like a bolt from the blue. "Hey, Fairy? I know a cat who will love to play with you."

"Where?"

"His name's Monster, or Mo for short."

"Where?"

"If you come with me to the place we used to play, a cat will come and show you where to find him."

"Yay Bloodpaw!"

Then she noticed something. "Umm, Fairy? Was your tail tip always that silvery?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

She bounced back to the camp, and she was surprised to see Mo in the center of it. "You thief!"

"What?"

"You stole my brother with your she-cat-ness!"

"I-"

Fairy interrupted him. "Are you going to take me to Mo? Bloodpaw says that he is fun and will always want to play with me."

Bloodpaw winced and expected him to be angry and tell her that he's not a kit-sitter but it never came.

"I am Mo. Come on, I know a great place to play."

"I come visit!" Fairy called to Bloodpaw happily.

"Bye! Oh, Mo, do you have a second?"

He approached her. "Yes?"

"Is it just me, or is her tail getting greyer?"

"It just means she's getting older. We only keep our original colour for our first few years and then we slowly change into silvery ghosts."

"Oh."

"Mo!" Fairy yelled.

He winked at Bloodpaw and wandered off.

Now she definitely couldn't leave. Fairy would want to visit her here, and she'd bring Monster with her. Friends were important, and no one knew her in NightClan.

She curled up in her nest and sleep overcame her.

"Bloodpaw, get up!"

"Wisp?"

"Get up now! They're talking about you outside."

"What?!"

Bloodpaw scrambled out and into the fading sunlight. The competition wasn't supposed to end until the following morning but most cats were assembled. Below Magpiestar.

"Cats of LeafClan, no matter what I am advised, for the good of the clan, she must be punished, in a way she'll remember!"

Cheers went up from the clan.

"Now hold on-" Flightfeather hissed.

"And anyone who refuses to abide will be punished with her. She will be confined to camp and be fed once a day at most!"

"I wasn't finished!" Flightfeather snarled but Weaverwing silenced her.  
>"I am her mentor, and I'll take her full punishment plus my own!"<p>

Every cat gasped.

Weaverwing no!

"Very well, Weaverwing. But I must want you that you will never be consulted upon me to get an apprentice again."

He sighed. "I understand, Magpiestar."

"Then we shall begin your punishment, her full punishment. Come here."

The cats parted so he had a path to the tree. He climbed it. Then she lifted a paws and was about to cuff him when Bloodpaw stood up.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Bloodpaw, think carefully about what you're doing."

"No! I can put up with the beatings, the confinement, the loneliness. But I will not let you hurt my friends. I'll leave LeafClan. Right now. But you have to promise to allow Weaverwing to mentor again."

"It is done. Once you are seen on the territory after midnight, you shall be killed. Now leave us."

Bloodpaw passed the shocked expressions of Chirppaw and Swallowpaw, and even Rookpaw. Rainysky mouthed a well done and Weaverwing flicked his tail in farewell. Flightfeather was sobbing as she chased after her, even though her swollen belly slowed her down.

"Bloodpaw…"

"I'm sorry Flightfeather. I'm sure your kits will be beautiful."

Once in the forest, Wisp whispered to her.

"That was brave. Very brave. But now what?"

"I, no, we go live in NightClan."

Poisonstar was waiting at the thin stretch of border they shared. "So are you coming?"

"Yes. I left because I had to."

Poisonstar shook her head. "They exiled you?"

"It was my choice. They threatened to harm my mentor."

She nodded. "You had a close bond?"

"Yes. I never even got to say goodbye properly."

"Well I'm sorry to say but you won't be allowed to the gathering until you're a warrior which is in about three moons time. You understand why, I am sure."

"Yes."

"Well, you'll be close to your new mentor, whoever I give you. Guiltheart!"

A tom, not very visible in the darkness stepped forward. "We escort her back to camp together. It will be your job to each her our ways."

To her surprise he pressed against her body closely. "Hi!" he meowed.

Bloodpaw grinned. This might not be so difficult to make friends after all.

**I feel a bit like Bloodpaw, I feel guilty for not saying goodbye to some friends at my old school properly and it'll be years since I do. But like Bloodpaw, I'll get over it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Age of Awesomeness, Almighty Ironic Empress, Mossfire89, The Curse of Fates,TimberFrost of ThunderClan, Motherdrukker, Walkswithwheels, thank you all so much!**

**Well, I had some spare time so I got to update sooner. Thanks to The Age of Awesomness for inspiring me to get this done before I leave!**

It was very dark in NightClan territory, even more than usual at nighttime. The trees looked ominous and even a bit threatening, pressing closer against each other than the ones in LeafClan. The ground was damp and cold. The only movement around them was the occasional branch that swayed in the wind.

"Almost there," Guiltheart assured her.

Bloodpaw gulped. Doubts were beginning to form. What if it was a trap? What if these cats were just pretending to be kind to her? What if they would hate her more than Magpiestar and Rookpaw?

"Only a few cats are in camp to welcome you. We had a vote on who wanted you, although Poisonstar would've ignored them completely. Those who were not for letting you in are not here. I promise they will warm up to you eventually."

"Are you deputy?"

"No. I'm one of Poisonstar's friends even though I'm younger. And more handsome."

"I heard that! And Bloodpaw, here we are. Wait here, I'll prepare the clan."

Wisp sat down (or is it hovered?) beside her. "Are you sure about this?"

Bloodpaw nodded. If Guiltheart heard her talking to an invisible ghost cat…she'd be exiled from here too.

"Bloodpaw, you can come."

Guiltheart guided her into camp. Unlike the rest of the territory, it was moonlit and beautiful. The shadows surrounded it, as if to protect it from any intruder. Now she understood why few cats ever attacked NightClan. Poisonstar stood on a very large, tall stump and the cats below her had their eyes fixed on Bloodpaw as she jumped onto the stump beside their leader.

"Tomorrow, I shall decide a mentor for Bloodpaw. She has never known anything but maltreatment and hate. I expect everyone to welcome her. Please bear in mind that she does not know out ways. She will learn but for now, please help her adjust. All apprentices meet me after the meeting. Is there any questions?"

A bold tom with striking green eyes stood up. "What about her training? You told us she would be made a warrior with Shadowpaw and Brokenpaw but her training is not up to scratch."

"Yes, Raggedtail, I am aware. She will be made a warrior on time, but she will continue training as a warrior. "

He dipped his head and the meeting broke up. The apprentices gathered around them.

"Right, Brokenpaw, go make her a nest. Burnedpaw, fetch her some fresh-kill that she is used to eating. No bats right away. Lostpaw, you will take her around the territory tomorrow night, and during the day if need be. Remember, she's not yet nocturnal. Grazedpaw, you will help her learn the ways of the clan. Meanwhile, Guiltheart, show her around the camp and explain a few things she needs to know about life in camp.

"Shadowpaw, you will act as her good friend. It is important that she has someone her age to confide in. It is your duty to make sure that she knows every cat by name. Bloodpaw, come see me if you have any queries. Now you may go."

Guiltheart gave Bloodpaw a friendly smile. "Come on. We'll start with the apprentices den."

He padded over to what appeared to be an old badger set.

"It's got a sort of underground nest. It's dark but you'll soon adjust to it. Over there, under the bramble bush is the nursery. It is covered with large leaves to block out the light as we sleep in the day and hunt, train and patrol at night."

"So you're permanently nocturnal?"

"Yes. Again, your eyes will adjust. Now Poisonstar's den is inside the Meeting Stump."

"Inside?"

"It has been hollowed out. On the other side of it is an entrance. It is big enough for two cats. The entrance is covered in ferns to block out the light. In NightClan, leaders are different to the others because they take in account the interest of every cat. Every second day, Poisonstar will call a different cat to talk to. About anything he or she wishes to talk about. You will know very personal things about each other.

"Next is the elders den. It is formed by two trees that collapsed onto each other, forming a structure for a den. Covered in large leaves, ferns, flowers and brambles, it makes a good den. The warriors den is the biggest."

He pointed with his tail to a crevice between two rocks. "It's very warm in there. I promise you, you'll enjoy it in there when the time comes. The medicine cat den is a tree that is hollow it has one entrance and it is big and beautiful, covered in moss and ivy. There is also a den in out territory for kitting, but Shadowpaw can explain that to you. Well, go over to the apprentices den, I'm sure your nest as been made."

"Thank you."

Wisp purred. "This place is so cool."

"Yes it is."

At the entrance to the den Bloodpaw hesitated. It looked dark and scary down there and he didn't know how to get down. Then a head popped out.

"I've finished your nest. Come on, it's just a tunnel and it's not that long."

Bloodpaw cautiously followed him. He held out his tail to guide her. Then they came down into a chamber big enough for ten cats.

"Your nest is over there. I've got patrolling to do. Wait for the others to give you stuff and whatever else. See you."

"Thanks." She called after Brokenpaw and settled down into her nest. It was made up of down, bits of leaves and grass. Very different to what LeafClan slept on. Although she had always made her den out of moss anyway.

"Bloodpaw." A tom said and dropped a bird at her paws. His eyes gleamed golden even in its light. "It's an owl. Closest thing to birds that we eat."

"Thank you."

But he ignored her and scrambled out of the tunnel.

"Ignore Burnedpaw, he's weird."

Bloodpaw jumped. She hadn't realized any cat was there.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Lostpaw."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you're here. Now we have an equal number of she-cats as toms."

"Okay."

" I'll take you around the territory tomorrow night hopefully. I'm NightClan through and through so I can't do the day. It burns my eyes. Anyway, Grazedpaw and Shadowpaw can help you out tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm tired now."

"Tired? Oh right. Do you say goodnight instead of goodday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, goodnight Bloodpaw."

"Night."

Bloodpaw fell asleep. Hoping that this wasn't a dream. And if it was, that she'd never wake up.

**Allegiances on New Year's. I've got a thing on my profile of which of the clans you're in. I'm in StreamClan c: If you have any names of NightClan cats, I'll be happy to use them. Deputy and medicine cats are taken.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks anyone who reviewed. Walkswithwheels asked a question that I think is worth answering for everyone. True, cats can't completely see at night however, cats actually are nocturnal creatures (look it up!), usually hunting prey that only comes out of their burrows at night. Feral cats have similar behavior to wild species such as the African wild cat which is active from twilight to dawn and sometimes on cloudy days. More on this next chapter as well as the actual answer as to how NightClan lives! **

Leader Poisonstar Pale grey she-cat with black markings

Deputy Duskstripe dark tabby she-cat

Medicine cat Scratchedears brown tom with black stripes

Warriors

Crumblestone brown tabby tom

Sneezepelt white tom with dark grey patches

Darkheart black she-cat with white paws

Crushedtail black tom with grey eyes and a small, kinked tail

Tansyclaw grey tabby with green eyes and a light colored belly (based on my own cat (: )

Spottedtail Tortoiseshell she cat with deep blue eyes

Birdflight Light silver tabby she cat with pretty amber eyes

Flatnose reddish tom with darker flecks

Dryfur ginger tom

Tawnywhisker( Black tom with dark orange patches(green eyes

Crackedflower light brown she-cat with black

Guiltheart light brown tom with white markings and deep amber eyes

Apprentices

Lostpaw white she-cat with a black face and green eyes

Grazedpaw grey tom

Burnedpaw ginger and grey tom with burning orange eyes

Brokenpaw brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shadowpaw longhaired black she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Bloodpaw black she-kit with tortoiseshell splashes and green eyes

Queens

Scarpool smoky she-cat

Tornleaf pale ginger she-cat with black stripes, mother to Flatnose's kits

Lilyheart small white and black she cat with violet eyes, expecting Tawnywhiskers's kits

**Elders**

Destroyfur smoky grey tom with orange eyes

Deadfang silvery grey tom with sharp teeth and yellow eyes

Slowfoot frail tabby tom

Twistedstem tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits**

Nightkit black she cat with navy blue eyes

Darkkit dark brown tom with amber eyes, named for his grandmother, Darkheart

Littlekit small gray she cat with pale green eyes

**Thanks to Mosspaw for the names.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Age of Awesomeness, walkswithwheels, The Muffin Who Eats Cake. Shadowfang, thanks for the names but because I have already done allegiances I cannot use them yet but I will eventually, for future kits. I also must apologize to Mosspaw (I didn't realize at the time) that I must change Nightkit's name to Blackkit because his name is the same as his clan.**

Bloodpaw awoke in her nest. It was already sunhigh. Beside her were the sleeping bodies of apprentices, none of whom she actually recognized as the looked so different from the night before. And that was when she remembered the previous day's events. Bloodpaw purred, knowing she made the right decision. She stretched and groomed herself and prodded Lostpaw awake. At least, she thought it was Lostpaw.

"Lostpaw?" she whispered.

The older apprentice blinked open her eyes. "It's daytime, go back to sleep."

"But I can't. I'm used to being active during the day."

"You'll get used to it," she meowed not unsympathetically. "Wake Shadowpaw, maybe she can show you the cats by name."

Bloodpaw nodded and watched Lostpaw curl into a tight ball, her tail over her muzzle.

"shadowpaw, wake up."

The she-cat stirred but simply went back to sleep, her flowing black fur covered her paws but Bloodpaw oculd tell that her claws were out from her dream and that she would not appreciate being woken up.

"Bloodpaw, is that you?"

"Yes. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine. Umm, I am supposed to teach you how the clan works. Mostly you'll learn as we go along. Firstly, the patrols are chosen like in every other clan, by the deputy. Duskstripe is my mentor so I know that she is kind and will put cats who work well together."

"That makes sense. Stagclaw does it from whoever is awake and ready."

"Well here, the patrols are made the night before. What else…oh, right! After you have become a warrior, you are given a partner. It is someone who Poisonstar thinks you work well with. You can change your partner if you really want to and many cats exchange theirs for their mate. Some cats have to wait a long while to get a partner but everyone does eventually."

"Must you always be with them?"

"For hunting, patrolling and battles you are but in camp it's your choice."

"Okay. I understand."

"Good. Next we have a set of rules for kitting. Usually on the day she is due to kit, she will be moved to the cave in the territory where she is away from the camp. There are exceptions, like if they come early then she will kit in the nursery. The medicine cat and apprentice if he has will be there and if the queen agrees, an expecting queen may watch. The mother may invite two cats besides the queen to be present, usually her mate and sibling. If there is a problem, everyone she knows may wait outside for news and only the medicine cats and experienced queens may enter."

"What about the rest of the clan?"

"A nest will be made in the medicine cat den where she will spend her first night after kitting by the apprentices and a fresh nest in the nursery will be made by the warriors."

"What about naming?"

"A mother's choice but she can ask others to name her kits. It is common for kits to receive mean names but we believe that it is the end of your name that counts. For example; Poisonstar was called Poisonflower. Poison is not very nice but we look at the 'flower' which symbolizes her beauty, kindness and gracefulness. She was names after her long dead mother, Poisonheart, despite what others say about her eating a deathberry when she was a kit."

I hope I get a nice name.

"I like that idea."

"Me too. It's not exactly fun being called Grazedpaw, either."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Umm, Grazedpaw?"

"Yes?"

I want to go see the camp in daylight. How do I get out?"

He laughed. "Up the tunnel. It's not a steep as you think."

Bloodpaw whispered her thanks and then climbed out, blinking in the harsh light of day. It was warm and there were no clouds in the sky. She recognized Poisonstar's den first, then the others. There was a place hidden by a clump of ferns which she supposed mujst be the dirt place.

"How cool is this?" Wisp said in awe.

"Really cool." Bloodpaw agreed.

"I can't wait to see the territory."

"Me neither."

"I'm telling you, this is so much better than LeafClan."

"Definitely."

But although Bloodpaw was happy, she could not suppress the feeling of sadness and longing for LeafClan. Who knew what Flightfeather was doing right now? She hoped her kitting would go well. And would Weaverwing have an apprentice soon? She hoped so. Was Rainysky thinking of her? she remembered that Rainysky did actually care about her. And although Chirppaw wasn't really her friend, she would be missed. Bloodpaw wondered what Swallowpaw, Singingpaw and Chirppaw's warrior names would be.

And then she remembered something else. Rainysky had said something about her designated foster parent being from NightClan. Emptyskies's nephew. What was his name again?

"What are you thinking?" Wisp asked.

"Emptysky's nephew. What was his name?"

Wisp looked at her quizzically. "No idea who you're talking about."

"He was supposed to be my foster parent and then he died."

"Who was supposed to be your foster parent?"

Bloodpaw and Wisp jumped. "Who are you?"

"Duskstripe, the deputy of this clan."

"Emptyskies's brother."

Duskstripe smiled fondly. "Poor Harshstone. It wasn't old age that killed him, you know. It was greencough. He didn't tell anyone besides me and Scrathedears though, didn't want to scare anyone."

"He didn't even tell Poisonstar?"

"she was deputy then. But no, he didn't tell our leader."

"But that's dangerous! He could have infected other cats with it. And why's he tell you?"

"There's a reason I approved of you in the clan. I'm his kin. His only surviving daughter. He took a mate and had two kits, me and Darkenedfate, who died as an apprentice but was given a warrior name. Our mother died while kitting."

"So, you're…?"

"I am your foster sister."

**What happens next? You have to wait to find out! Hahahaha… anyway, I did use some of Shadowfang's names after all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long! I had the chapter ready and then I lost it so I had to re-do it. It happens sometimes (once it happened to my entire un-posted story) but it isn't hard to fix. I'm back at school on Tuesday. Not looking forward to it because I have no idea what's going on!**

"_I am your foster sister."_

The words echoed in Bloodpaw's mind over and over again.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't in front of your clan mates."

Bloodpaw didn't say anything for a long time. "I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. How about I show you the nursery?"

"Wont the cats be asleep?"

"Kits have slightly different sleeping times. Young kits should be up once at day to feed and older kits sometimes wake up mid-day out of habit, though they don't leave the den at day. Scarpool was against you coming to the clan so be careful of her. Lilyheart, however was excited so let's hope she's the one who's awake."

"Are there any kits?"

"Tornleaf has but she's in the medicine cat den with whitecough and we can't risk the kits getting it."

Inside the den it was very dim and stuffy.

"Duskstripe?" a she-cat said with a voice full of authority.

"Yes, Scarpool, what do you want?" she said tiredly.

"You do not dare bringing in that outsider."

That hurt Bloodpaw a lot more than it would've coming from a LeafClan cat.

"She is not an outsider. Step aside so she can see the kits."

A little kit poked his head out from behind. "Who are you?" he asked curiosly.

"I'm Bloodpaw."

"I'm Darkkit. Do you wanna play Feather?"

"What's that?"

"It's when you throw a feather up and you gotta catch it before it falls down again."

Bloodpaw looked at the roof doubtfully. "Won't we hit our heads on the roof?"

Scarpool laughed harder than necessary. Duskstripe had had enough. "Shut up, Scarpool. There is a little underground cavern where the kits play. It's down that tunnel over there."

Bloodpaw followed Darkkit down the tunnel and emerged into a cavern. It was completely dark. Darkkit swept aside some ferns, revealing a hole to the outside. It let in light.

"This is the feather. Catch!" Darkkit said.

The feather merely drifted downwards.

"Oops! I'm bad at this game. My sisters don't like playing this with me 'cause I'm bad."  
>"Don't worry, try again."<p>

This time he threw it with quite a bit of force but it floated behind him, back down the tunnel.

"I'll get it."

Bloodpaw chased it and came face to face with Scarpool.

"Looking for this?" she hissed, spitting the feather out at her paws.

"Yes."

"What are you doing over there? You're shouting and throwing the feather down the tunnel? Have you no sense?"

"It was Darkkit who threw the feather. I promise we'll be quieter."

"Have you no honor that you blame kits for your poor abilities?"

Darkkit came up behind Bloodpaw. "It was my fault, Scarpool. Don't be mean to Bloodpaw."

"How dare you stand up for this LeafClan spy? And to me no less! Go to your nest and stay there for the rest of the day. You won't be able to visit your mother later, either."

His tail drooped. "Yes Scarpool."

Bloodpaw exclaimed, "Darkkit did nothing wrong. Stop being mean to the kit!"

"What did you say?"

"I said, stop being mean to him. He just stood up for me."

Darkkit whispered. "No cat argues with Scarpool."

More like stands up to her because they're afraid!

"Come Darkkit, let's go play something else in the Cavern. Next time, I'll throw the feather."

They walked side by side, leaving Scarpool completely stunned. "It's good to have a friend like you, Bloodpaw! Wait until my sisters hear about this!"

Night was falling and Bloodpaw was waiting for Lostpaw to take her around the territory. Shadowpaw had agreed to wait with her.

'' I hope Darkheart understands."

"I'm sure she will."

"Shadowpaw!" Darkheart yelled.

Shadowpaw looked nervously at Bloodpaw and the two went to meet Darkheart.

"Sorry Darkheart! I was waiting with Bloodpaw for Lostpaw."

"Lostpaw has gone hunting. She will be coming with us around NightClan land."

"Ok. Since I'm doing Lostpaw's job, she can teach you every cat by name!"

Bloodpaw purred.

"Come on, this isn't a purring time! Let's move."

Like on the walk to camp, this was completely black.

"And here, we have the large tree."

Bloodpaw squinted but she couldn't see it. At all. A worrying thought struck her mind. What if she had mch worse eyesight than the others? Did that mean she couldn't be a warrior here? Maybe she'd have to train as a medicine cat. A blind medicine cat.

As Darkheart started walking, shadowpaw fell in beside Bloodpaw. "Hey, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I can't see anything! I don't know if I'm still adjusting to the light or if my eyesight is bad or maybe I am eating the wrong stuff…"  
>"What?" Shadowpaw said. Then she burst out laughing.<p>

"It isn't funny. What if I have to train as a medicine cat?"

"Bloodpaw," Shadowpaw said, calming herself, "None of us can see."

"What? But how can you…you know, move? If I wasn't following you, I'd be walking into trees by now."

Shadowpaw stopped. "Darkheart, we have a slight problem."

The she-cat turned around. "What is it?"

"Bloodpaw can't see."

"Wow, such a unique ability."

"She doesn't know how to feel her way through the territory."

Darkheart let out a hearty laugh. "Well, Bloodpaw, you're going to struggle."

Bloodpaw fought not to wail.

"But I will teach you how to get through with this. I'm not letting your poor mentor, whoever that ,may be, end up teaching you how to walk like a kit. I've had kits, you know, however hard that is to believe, I've had kits. I watched them learn to walk, I taught them how to 'see' in the darkness of NightClan territory. Why, now my daughter is doing the same to her kits. And my son is head of the Night Stalkers."

"What's the Night Stalkers?"

"They patrollers, of course. In NightClan you are either a Night Stalker or Prey Hunter. I was just referring that he was leading a patrol."

"Oh."

"Don't make things complicated, Bloodpaw. I promise, you'll turn out just fine."

Although Bloodpaw couldn't see Shadowpaw's face, she knew that her friend was smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

"First Bloodpaw, you must be aware of your other senses."

"My other senses?"

"You're not a pair of floating eyes, are you? You can taste, feel, hear and smell. Only hearing, smelling and touching is important unless you want to taste your friend's paw steps. Now, let's begin with hearing. It is most important in battle, hunting and unfamiliar territory."

"Can I ask a question?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"You said that you are a Night Stalker or Prey Hunter. Does that mean you can't do both?"

"Only the most respected and senior warriors have duties like that. For you it will most likely be like normal clan life forever, considering that you aren't pure NightClan. I'm not saying that you'll never be respected, but your skills will never be the best."

"Oh."

"Back on topic. When I walk, you will hear me walking so you'll be able to follow. If I'm your enemy, you'll hear me coming and know where to go. It's very useful on unfamiliar territory. It is a skill mostly used for hunting. Like all prey, if you can hear them, they can hear you, so be aware."

"Okay."

"Good. Next is being able to smell. We recognize the territory so we know what's coming in the section that smells bushy; we know there will be lots of thorns. In the area that smells like mud, there will obviously be mud and we know that there's little prey there from experience. In the area where you can smell flowers, we know that the ferns are there so lots of mice make their nests that side. It is also a good hunting technique. Now for the skill we use primarily.

"Feel the ground beneath your paws. What are you standing on?"

"There's leaves."

"No? Really? Does it feel hard, soft, moist, dry, wet?"

"It's soft and damp."

"Good. Is it flat or does it slope?"

"Flat."

"Yes. Now, if I feel that, I know that there is a slope up ahead because I know the territory. I also know that after that there are rocks. Basically, Bloodpaw, if we feel the ground and recognize it, we know what's coming. Each of us has a picture of the territory in mind."

"I understand. How can I avoid trees and twigs?"

"Twigs are inevitable as they are not permanent. Trees, we usually just remember where they are but feel on the ground for roots, that might help you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Try hunting. This place is usually rich in prey this time of year."

"What types of prey?"

"Shadowpaw, explain."

"Okay. Well, the only bird we have is owl, and very occasionally. It's rare so Burnpaw was lucky to find it. We have rats and mice mostly, sometimes we also find rabbits. My favorite is bats but you have to climb trees so it's difficult. They're so fast!"

"Thank you Shadowpaw. I think we should start on something easy, so mice will be best. Watch your paw steps, they'll feel you coming. Get into the hunter's crouch and crawl along, tail off the ground. When you're ready pounce and bite either the neck or spine."

"There's a rat over there!"

"Keep quiet or you'll scare it off! Rats sometimes fight back if they're big enough. Is it alone?"

It was Bloodpaw who answered. "Yes."

"Well done. Now catch it."

Bloodpaw fell into a crouch and crept forwards, careful to keep her tail off the ground. it was a bit like stalking a bird. Just in pure darkness. Eventually she pounced and tried to snap its neck but accidently bit the leg instead. The rat screeched and fought back, leaving a stain on her shoulder. Then out of nowhere, a cat burst from the bushes and killed the rat.

At first Bloodpaw thought it was Darkheart, but realised it couldn't be. Darkheart and Shadowpaw came up to her. Shadowpaw licked at the gash on her shoulder while Darkheart gently moved her tail comfortingly along her back.

"Tansyclaw!"

Bloodpaw heard the cat come back. The scent on dead rat on her. "Darkheart. This must be the new apprentice."

"Thank you." Bloodpaw said quickly.

"Of course. I think we should get that bite sorted out."

"Okay."

"Come back with me."

Bloodpaw stood up shakily and leaned on Tansyclaw for support. "I am Tansyclaw, the 'special' warrior. It looks like I won't be the only unusual cat for long."

"Why are you unusual?"

"When I was a kit, I decided to go out of camp. A twoleg picked me up and took me to this horrible place full of cats and dogs. Then one day a twoleg and her kit came and took me home with them. For a while I was shut in a den with the twoleg kit. When she let me out I realised I could easilly get back to NightClan as it was just a garden away. But I couldn't stay with the clan permanently. You see, I missed her."

"The twoleg kit?"

"She's not really a kit anymore, but yes. She loves me and I love her. I eat the pellets that are like rabbit droppings and catch the birds and mice in her garden to take to the clan. Every night I come to the clan to hunt and patrol, and then during the day I come back as she wakes up and leave after she goes to sleep. I do my hunting when she is away from the nest so I can stock up the freshkill pile during the day so at night, there will be some prey on the pile."

"Wait. So you hunt at day?"

"Yes."

"And the clan lets you?"

"Well, at first they had trouble with it. But they accept that it's better to have some time with me than no time at all. You know, sometimes I even stay for a few days if it's needed."

"What if you wanted kits? Where would they live?"

"They would stay with the clan. But I cannot have kits, I have been to the vet, I mean, the cutter."

"But-" Bloodpaw stopped. The tail that was guiding her was no longer there.

"We're here."

Bloodpaw sighed with relief. She could sort of see now."

"Let's get you seen to by the medicine cat."

Bloodpaw started to walk towards the den but stopped to see Guiltheart and Poisonstar pad towards her.

"What happened?" Guiltheart asked.

"Poisonstar, she tried catching a rat but is not yet skilled in it so got clawed." Tansyclaw said.

"Very well. Join Guiltheart on a patrol. Bloodpaw, I need to speak to you while your wound is being checked."

They waited in the medicine cat den while Scrathedears massaged wild garlic into the bite.

"I have decided on your mentor. It is your choice. Tell me who you choose when night ends. You can have me, Guiltheart on Tansyclaw."

**Sorry for the wait, my week has been really stressful! i have got a speech for tomorrow that i wrote today only! next update on saturday. Anyway, who do you think she'll choose?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Walkswithwheels, Age of Awesomeness and Maplestrike, thanks for reviewing! LightskyxDarkfeather,thank you for following. **

Bloodpaw crept into her den to rest, as the medicine cat had told her.

"This is a difficult choice." She said outloud.

"What's a difficult choice?"

Bloodpaw jumped. Then relaxed as she recognized the scent of Burnpaw.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No!"

"If you say so. What choice is so difficult to make?"

"Well, in three moons, I am going to become a warrior of NightClan, so I can at least become an apprentice the same time as Rookpaw. I would do it to match my age but, that'd be a little too arrogant. Anyway, Poisonstar said I can choose either Tansyclaw, Guiltheart or herself as a mentor."

Burnpaw sat up very straight. "That is a ridiculous set of mentors to choose from."

"No it's not! Tansyclaw can teach me in daylight if I need to learn the territory better and she saved me from the rat! Guiltheart has been really kind to me and Poisonstar is the nicest cat I've ever met!"

Burnpaw stood up, his voice sounded harsh. "The only reason Tansyclaw was allowed into the clan after being captured is because her parents threatened to leave if she wasn't! And now she thinks she can come and go as she pleases! Then there's Guiltheart, the least experienced warrior there is. You need the most experience you can get! And then, there's Poisonstar. She's a good choice for mentor, but making you a warrior in three moons time? If I were you, I'd choose her, but stay an apprentice for at least five moons."

"I am already behind in training!"

"Oh, grow up! Put aside your petty pride and earn your warrior name. Do you want to just be 'accepted' without earning it?"

Bloodpaw froze. "I…"

But Burnpaw had gone. She felt the presence of Wisp surround her. "What was that all about?"

"He-" Bloodpaw began but stopped. "He gave me some good advice."

Poisonstar was waiting on the stump for the clan to gather. Bloodpaw, at her side.

"Cats of NightClan, Bloodpaw has joined us and has agreed to follow in our ways. It has been decided that she will keep her name until becoming a warrior, in five moons time."

Bloodpaw looked at Burnpaw in the darkness. His eyes gave away nothing. Bloodpaw felt a bit angry. Had he just cheated her out of making the right decision? Burnpaw was very weird after all.

"I will be her mentor."

Bloodpaw touched noses with Poisonstar and watched in delight as the cats called her name.

Poisonstar started walking with Bloodpaw to the entrance. "We have time for a quick tour of half the territory. You may go back in daylight to explore it, maybe even hunt in it once in a while. But now we will travel to the StreamClan border."

"Okay."

Wisp walked slowly behind, taking in the new territory at the same time as Bloodpaw. The only difference was that he could see a lot more of it than she could.

"You know," he whispered, "I can help you learn the territory better. Every time you almost fal into a tree, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

Poisonstar turned around. "I only said that this is the route we use, no need to thank me."

"Sorry. I was just thinking of the first time with my first mentor." She lied. And then remembered Weaverwing with a pang. And what of his kits? Had they been born yet?

"I miss my mentor too, don't worry. Now, we shall be crossing a very dense area, don't let the brambles catch onto your fur, because it is difficult to get them out if you can't see them."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"Tell me something, Bloodpaw. Why did you choose to wait an extra few moons? Is it because Tansyclaw said that you'd never be as good? She's just insecure of becoming a top warrior herself."

"You heard that? That's not the reason though. I just thought it would be better to wait."

"I see. But I bet we can lower that down to four moons with consistent training. Instead of wasting time with me on patrols, I want you to mark the LeafClan border. In daylight if you wish. I know you've been on a patrol before, so you know how to. Prove it and we can focus all our energy on battle training and hunting, not to mention getting used to the territory."

"Okay, that sounds good."

No, it doesn't sound good. The LeafClan border? Really?

"We only patrol once a day there, with one warrior."

"And I'll go with you." Wisp said in her ear.

Bloodpaw shook her head, knowing he could see her. Poisonstar went ahead and Bloodpaw just managed to whisper to him that she had to do it alone, to prove herself worthy of becoming NightClan.

"I understand."

Poisonstar called her name and Bloodpaw quickly scurried over. "Sorry! Just stepped on a thorn."

"Did it pierce your skin?"

"No."

"Let me see."

Bloodpaw held up her paw and let Poisonstar sniff it. Then give it a gentle lick.

"The border is just ahead."

Bloodpaw breathed in the watery smell of StreamClan. And with it came cats.

"They come at night just to check that we don't take any land at night." Poisonstar explained. Then more loudly called out a greeting.

"Poisonstar," a tom with a smooth voice purred. "Who is this?"

"My apprentice."

He nodded. "Very well, I presume I shall speak to you at the gathering."

"StarClan willing. Goodbye, Reedtuft."

Bloodpaw left her marker at the border after Reedtuft and his patrol had gone.

"Well done, Sympathypaw, you're now a true member of NightClan!"

"I'm Bloodpaw."

"Of course, what did I say?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright. Now we must go back to camp. Lead the way, Bloodpaw. Follow our scent trail. It's a good way to practice your tracking skills."

"Okay." Bloodpaw put her nose to the ground, and the confidently made her way back. But something was bothering her. When Poisonstar had said the wrong name, it wasn't just a random name. It couldn't be who she thought the leader was referring to, could it?

**Hi, guys! Managed to update earlier than I expected, so yay! Anyone remember a 'Sympathy'? I know it is too long for a warrior name, but technically a warrior name can have up to 4 syllables so I guess it's alright for now.**


End file.
